The Missing Year
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OutlawQueen, Enchanted Forest] Regina and Robin may seem during the day that the want to kill each other but they...fancy each other...and then it accidentally turns into something more. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SOOOO here's a new fanfic story! Not a oneshot this time! WOOO! :) This story takes place in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year. Regina and Robin...fancy each other...but then it accidentally turns into something more. **

**What could it be?**

**Read to find out :D Heheh. Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

"Tonight was amazing, your majesty." Robin says as he puts his pants back on, standing beside the large, extravagant bed.

Regina smiles coyly, somewhat arrogantly as though she knew it was. How could it not be? She was the queen, after all. But she brushed her cockiness aside and pulled the sheets up further on her bare body. "It was. Now hurry before anyone catches you in here, especially Snow." Regina warns, a serious tone of voice rings through his ears.

He nods quickly, zipping his pants up and tightening the make-shift belt that the thief wore. "I'll see you tonight." He says, rushing to the door without even a goodbye kiss.

This is what they were used to, though. What they've done for the past few weeks, they didn't care about each other's feelings, just about their own physical needs.

But little did he know it, Regina was developing major, uncontrollable feelings for this outlaw. Every night that they were together, she would miss him leaving her bed more and more. But why? He's a common thief, not to be trusted in her home, let alone in a relationship. Something deep down, though, tapped at her stomach and made it bubble with happiness. She was overly giddy, especially for an Evil Queen.

She leaned back on her pillow, slouching over in her bed and grabbing her bubbling stomach. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about last night, about him and his warm skin up against hers. She found herself biting at her lower lip, completely joyful that he was there with her all night. She only wondered if Robin ever felt this, if he felt the joy and giddiness she was feeling right in this moment.

And that's all he could think about as he walked down the long corridor to his assigned room in the castle. He watched each step, looking down at his feet. His lips spread wide in a large smile, he was just as happy as she was.

But neither of them knew each other's happiness.

A month had gone by, still being lovers but finally warming up a little more to each other during the day. They had even sneaked out together at sunset, avoiding Snow White and her "Charming" to go have a picnic beside the lake. Sometimes her large, royal dresses made it hard for her to be comfortable on the ground beside the water, but she always felt better once she was laying back in his arms, and her head rests on his chest.

They shared many different nights like this, or simply as lovers. Though neither of them had told each other yet, both would say that they loved one another.

For Regina, it wasn't just the same "love" she's felt before. Though she had Graham, he was not love to her. He was a tool in her box, an easily controlled one that she could use to her pleasure. That was all lust that she had for him, and she realized then that she'd never really experienced true love.

Though through the last month they've had their fun, today Regina was sitting in front of her vanity, looking straight into her mirror with a worried, blank face. She hadn't moved for probably five minutes. Her eyes were cloudy with worry, and her face didn't look bright and young, rather pale and sick. She felt absolutely horrible, and she knew exactly why.

Her mind flashed back to the other times this had happened, the times with Leopold and with Graham. The Enchanted Forest isn't quite the same as Storybrooke in many ways, including the unfortunate lack of contraceptive tools. She had been pregnant before, but she never told anyone. Instead, she would go straight to her vault and conjure a potion that would bring on heavy pains, sweats, chills…a full on sickness for three straight days until a baby would be quietly gone.

She had never felt guilty about it, not even once. She always knew that that's what she had to do, that a Queen or an Evil Queen couldn't possibly raise a child. But then in Storybrooke, she found that she easily could. That she needed a child, Henry, to fill that gaping hole in her heart.

And now, staring in the mirror at herself, she felt guilty for all those sweats and chills and aches. For the pain she put herself through, just because of her own needs and thoughts.

One hand laid on her stomach softly, the other gripping at the wooden arm on the chair until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't possibly raise a child, now, with Zelena on the loose and with her heart still aching from Henry being in New York. There was no way that she could give this child a complete and full love, with her heart still being halfway in New York.

She silently argued with herself back and forth on whether to just go straight to the vault and conjure another potion, or to let the thought go to the back of her mind and not tell anyone until there was no possible way to avoid it.

But no one even knew about her encounters with Robin, how would she tell them all? And what about Robin, how would he take this startling and nerve-wrecking news?

She suddenly caught herself wishing that she was in his arms, being comforted and loved like he always knew so wonderfully how to do. Yet, part of her said no. Part of her said to stop being vulnerable and weak, and march straight to the vault. She was completely conflicted with her thoughts, and she had absolutely no one to speak to about this.

Maybe she should just remove the problem, like always. But every time that thought crossed her mind, she imagined Robin and if he only knew, how heartbroken he would be. This child is his, no doubt. And how could she break his heart so easily?

She was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her face, though she hadn't been crying. She took a deep breath and rose from her chair, "Come in." She says, coming out shakier than she meant it to.

The door slowly opened and Robin peeked around from it, holding something behind his back.

Regina raised a brow and shifted her jaw, "What is that?" She asks.

"A surprise." He replies. Little did he know, she had a huge surprise for him as well. "I know you haven't been feeling well lately, your majesty, and I just wanted to bring you these." Robin says, bringing a beautiful bouquet of flowers around from his back. His other hand brings out a small, silver tray of chocolates, handing them to her.

Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't believe it. That he had brought her these things? No, she always knew he was romantic. But that she was crying over this, that her feelings could be this easily toyed with. She stared down at the tray of chocolates in one hand, then to the bouquet of flowers in the other. She sets them both down on her vanity behind her and dramatically wraps her arms around Robin's neck. "Thank you." She whispers into his ear, still crying from the immense amount of emotions that were rushing through her.

He laid his hands on her waist, wrapping his fingers around her. The blue, velvet dress felt soft to touch, "You're welcome, m'lady." He replies, but without a smile. With a frown, with a look of concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay, your majesty?"

"I'm fine." Regina replies, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Just a little shaken up."

"Why are you shaken?" He asks, genuinely concerned for this woman.

She takes a deep breath and turns her head away from him, down and looking at the ground. More tears clouded her eyes and she sniffled. Robin quickly wiped away tears from her cheek with his thumb, and Regina finally looked back up at him. "I don't know how to tell you, though. I'm…" She paused, she was going to say scared, but that would make her look too vulnerable. "Just…worried, I guess. That you'll take it the wrong way or something…" She stammered, her body shaking from being nervous and from the lack of energy she had.

"About what, m'lady? I can almost assure you that anything you say, I won't take the wrong-"

"I'm pregnant." She interrupts, quickly. Not looking into his eyes, and looking straight at the ground. Her breath hitches as she feels another wave of tears start to rush over her.

"You're…pregnant?" He repeats, in complete astonishment from the look on his face.

She simply nods, never looking back up at him. But her hands still gripped tightly onto his upper arms, her fingernails almost digging through his clothes and into his skin.

"Pregnant. You're having a baby…" He says, almost telling himself that. He was being quiet, as though he was trying to take this shock in. It was a lot to fathom that he got the Evil Queen pregnant, all in secret as well. "W-Why are you so nervous?" He asks her.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can even be a mother with a hole in my heart that's with Henry. Or if you even want to keep this child or-"

He stops her rant quickly by tilting her head to face him and kissing her softly on her lips. He held tightly onto her beautiful waistline, feeling the nerves radiate from her body. She was tensed and shaking, and he was doing all he could to silently calm her down. Their lips came apart with a loud pop, but they were slow about it. "You don't have to think twice whether I want to or not, your majesty. I know the circumstances aren't exactly the best, but I wouldn't want to be the one in the way of this child's life." He says in a low, serious tone.

This made Regina feel even more guilty. She was the one in the way of her past unborn children's lives, and they never even lived because of her. Though she'd killed many people, including her father, she'd never suddenly felt so guilty in her life.

"And as for you, I know you would be a wonderful mother." He adds on, now rubbing his right hand softly up and down her side.

"Why do you say that? How do you know that, Robin?" She says, almost snapping at him but still in a choked up tone.

"Think about our nights together." He replies.

"Our nights? Our nights as lovers? Our nights as people who don't even know each other doing things only harlots would do?" She asks, her voice shaky and concerned.

"Yes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She snaps, furrowing her brow as tears continue to flow down her pale cheeks.

"Think about your touches. The love you've had for me lately."

"I don't have a lo-"

"Yes, your majesty. I know you do. I can feel a change in you, you're not quite so full of hard lust." He replies. "Anyway, your touches. The soft and gentle ones with your careful hands and fingers. Your lips, the way they kiss my body softly as though you were caring for a prize. The way you put your whole soul into what we do, your majesty. That's what you have to have to be a mother, and I've seen you have all of those things."

"I am a mother already. Henry is gone, I'll never see him aga-"

"No, don't think about that. You have a child inside of you right now, you're his or her mother as well. You have to think about it right now before Henry. Henry is perfectly safe in…New York…with his mother. You said so yourself."

After a long moment of silence, Regina wiped her tears. "How will we even go through with this? We hardly know each other, Robin! We've simply been tools in each other's lives to suffice our needs, that's all." She replies.

"Can we not fix that? Your majesty, you intrigue me so much more than you can possibly imagine." He says, becoming even more serious now. Her brow raises arrogantly, almost knowing that she intrigued him, only because he intrigued her as well. "I _want _to know more about you. I want to be more than just…bed partners." He says, pausing to take a shaky breath.

Was Regina hearing this right? Did he really say he wanted to know more about the Evil Queen? "Why would you want to know more about me, Robin? You know that I've killed whole villages, complete populations…my own father." She whispers.

"But you're not like that, now. I've seen you, I've studied you, as creepy as that may sound. You make me so curious about you that I can't stop learning about you. I want to know why you want to kill Snow White so badly, I want to know every detail in your life because I love you!" He replies, completely blurting the last three words out on accident. They were true, but he didn't mean to say them at this moment. He immediately, awkwardly straightens himself up.

"You love me?" She asks in a soft, befuddled voice.

He slowly shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I do."

"I mean, I know you've said it before but that was usually sex talking." She replies, somewhat embarrassed sounding.

He chuckles and furrows his brow, tilting his head over slightly. He brings up his right hand and pushes her long hair from her face, "Well, it's true. I do love you, your majesty. And I love being with you…I love every second I'm with you and I can't get enough of you."

She stares so deeply into his eyes, studying them to see if everything he was saying was true. She just didn't believe that someone could love her in this way, that someone could actually care for her other than Henry. She was too evil for anyone to love her like this. Villains are evil, and they don't get happy endings like what was unfolding in front of her eyes.

She felt her stomach quiver when she finally realized that he meant every word he said. Tears continued to flow freely down her face, she didn't even care anymore. She knew, now, that there was no way possible she could get rid of this child. She had Robin by her side, she knew he would be there for her. She knew how great of a father he was to Roland, and she knew how gentle he was with her during their many nights. She knew that she was keeping this child, but she only hoped that their relationship could grow stronger.

She didn't want to tell him she loved him just yet. She was scared to, and she didn't want to sound too awfully weak. Though she already looked it from the tear stains on her face. Robin pulled at her in his strong, muscular arms and rubbed her back softly with an open palm. "I am willing to do whatever possible to get to know you better. To have this child, to see you be the mother I know you can and want to be again. You're perfect in every way, your majesty."

She felt her cheeks blush in his compliments about her. She did want to be able to mother again, and she after all, she did want to have a child of her own. She just always figured it would never happen, because who could love an Evil Queen enough to willingly have a child with her? But apparently, this man was different. He loved her for herself, not because she was the Queen or anything like that. He wanted to know more about her, and she wanted to know more about him. She was happy for that, because she was almost sure she found a companion in him, now and forever.

"I guess we're having a baby…then." She replies, brushing her lips with her tongue. Tears filling her eyes once again, but overjoyed, happy tears this time. She takes a sharp, deep breath, "We're going to have a baby. We're going to learn more about each other…because I love you." She replies, now smiling larger than ever. "I love you so much." She says again.

His face only brightened up with excitement to hear her finally say those words. She's said it before, but normally in…other circumstances. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest just by saying those words. She wanted to say them all along, but she was the Evil Queen. She was supposed to sound strong at all times, because her mother taught her that love is weakness. But right now, it didn't feel weak. She felt stronger than ever with the immense love she already had for this child growing in her womb, and for this man standing in front of her who just told her the same three words.

"We're having a baby." He repeats, his smile only growing bigger until he could no longer stretch his mouth any further. "And since we're going to start doing this right from now on, I think we need to bring our relationship out in the open, don't you?"

She nods and looks down at her stomach, "Before I look like a whale preferably."

He chuckles and kisses her lips softly, "We'll go tell everyone now?" He asks, his eyes focused intently on hers.

She nods, "Okay. Just…let me do the talking." She teases, "They're more intimidated by me, still."

She told everyone to meet at the round table in an hour. That hour had passed, and she was now sitting across from Snow, Charming, and Belle with Robin by her side. "Thank you all for coming. I…we…" She corrects herself, clearly more nervous than she's ever been, "We would like everyone to know before there's speculations going around, that Robin and I are in fact in a 'relationship'." She states. The table stays quiet, you could see they were trying not to laugh.

Snow made the mistake of laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Regina snaps, immediately coming across the table. Robin sits his hand on her upper thigh, silently telling her he's there for her.

Snow looks to her right at Charming, then to her left at Belle. All three of them were laughing, "Regina, we already know." She states. Regina had a shocked look on her face, Snow decided she needed to go into detail. "Our bedroom is only right down the corridor, Regina. We can hear the door open at night and not open again until early morning. We hear…a little bit of everything." Snow awkwardly says, referring to not only the door opening and closing. She stared at Regina nervously, hoping she wouldn't blow a gasket after she's told her this.

Regina simply leans back in her chair and folds her arms over each other, "Well, Robin. I guess it won't be such a shock to them, then."

Robin smiles, everyone's expressions turn confused. "What won't be a shock?" Charming asks, leaning one elbow on the table.

Robin and Regina exchange a look, then smile. "I'm pregnant." She says bluntly, not giving much warning at all.

Everyone's mouths fall open simultaneously. "Y-you're pregnant?" Belle stammers, completely shocked.

Regina nods. Snow shakes her head, "Wow." She says, in utter lack of words.

Regina smiles at Robin, "Guess it did shock them." She adds playfully.

After a while, the Charmings and Belle leave the room, leaving only Regina and Robin still sitting side by side.

Robin looked over at Regina, who still clearly looked nervous. He grabbed her hand in his and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "What do you say we go have dinner by the lake? We can start to know each other better, okay?"

She smiles down at their hands locked together, a tingly sensation rolled through her body. She looked up to lock her eyes onto his, "I'd like that."

* * *

**D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you guyysssss. The feels. I had so many feels writing this :') So cute. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME THINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN! I want to know YOUR opinions! I read each and every review that you give me.**

**Also, please...if you can, please please please review in English. If you can read the story in English, write the review in English as well please :) I can't understand what you're saying when you say it in another language and Google translate doesn't always get it right.**

**Thanks!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2- Your Majesty

**Heeeeelllloooo y'all! How are you today? Hopefully good! :P**

**This chapter is pure ****FEELS**** guys. ****_Pure._**** Feels.**** Like idk how I didn't cry. Because I do over these things...but I didn't...whew. ;) Lol**

**So unless you've read my other stories, you need to know that I do a thing called "To my reviewers". It's where I answer your reviews and any questions you may have, or simply thank you for reading/liking the story! So that's why you should review...because I ****_do _****pay attention to them! I LOVE GETTING YOUR FEEDBACKK! Lol.**

**To my reviewers: **

**butterflykisses0: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it already. Like I said above...this chapter=FEELS.**

**HeroineGauddess: Thanks :)**

**JessicaBrennan: Hehe right?! Like she just seems like the type to throw a fireball at anyone/someone/poor Robin during delivery :P Lol. This chapter has someeee hormones. not a lot...but we're about to get there! :O**

**gabby: THANK YOU! :D**

**Franciny: That seriously...you don't know HOW much that means to me C': you made my day when I got that email and read your nice comment! Thank you :) lol**

**Natali Rempel Drews: Thank you so much! :)**

**evilregal01: Thanks! I appreciate it ;)**

**merlymoore: Right?! I was practically dying while writing that little bit. I was snickering so loud...whew-ee. It was a grand ol' time :P**

**Thank you all for reviewing! MWAH! (Yes, I say it because Lana does...lolololol)**

**Enjoy!  
G.**

* * *

"What is this delicious food?" Robin asked, stuffing another fork full of it into his mouth.

Regina chuckled, "It's called lasagna. It's very popular in Storybrooke, a recipe that I made myself. I take it you like it?" She asks, curiously and genuinely wondering if he did.

He nodded his head quickly, "It's very good." He says, swallowing his food. "I didn't really think of the Queen being a chef." He teases lightheartedly.

She pauses for a moment to look down into her lap. _You probably never thought of the Queen to be pregnant with your child, either, _is all that ran through her head. She simply shrugged her shoulder and looked back up at him, "I like to cook." She states.

Robin nods and takes the very last bite of his food, "It certainly shows in your dish, your majesty." He replies with a gentle smile. He sets his plate down on the blanket that they had laid over the ground to sit on. He looks over at Regina and the plate sitting on her lap, seeing she's hardly touched her food. "Your majesty, why haven't you eaten anything?"

She looks down at it as though the lasagna made her sick. She curls her lip slightly, remembering that this was one of Henry's favorite foods that she made for him. She doesn't reply to him, her mind was too lost in her son's memories engraved into her head.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" Robin asks, growing concerned for the woman.

She shrugs, still looking down. "Everything is fine."

Robin tilts his head over as though he knows she's lying to him. He shakes his head, looking out over the lake. A small, slight smile gradually appears on his face and a light, breathy chuckle emerges from his throat. "I may not know you that well, your majesty, but I do know when something is wrong with someone. And you, you're thoughts are elsewhere. What's the matter?"

She keeps her head down, staring blankly into the plate of lasagna. "Nothing is the matter, Robin." She somewhat snaps.

"Is it Henry?" Robin asks. After her not replying, he tilts his head over to the other side, "It's Henry, isn't it?"

She slowly nods in defeat, knowing he won't give up until he finds out what's wrong with her.

"I thought so." Robin adds on, looking down at his empty plate, then at hers. He pauses in not knowing what to do to comfort her. He didn't know if she was the kind of lady who would want to be hugged and comforted in that way, or if she was the kind of person who wanted to be alone and not bothered. He simply didn't know about her, yet she had his child growing in her womb. He took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. It couldn't hurt too awfully bad if he messed up and made the wrong move. After all, he was just trying to find some way to comfort her.

He scoots over closer to her, moving his plate from his side and to the edge of the blanket. He's only inches away from her now, close enough to hear her uneven breaths. He slowly – almost nervously wraps his arm around her middle back, bringing his left hand around to touch the side of her stomach. He tries soothing her by rubbing his fingertips softly over her exquisite, blue coat.

Regina gasps at his touch, not knowing why he would even want to comfort her. Sure, she was having his baby, but that's all that's hardly ever happened between them. Nights together and sharing that news earlier, that's it. He didn't know why she was sad, he didn't know anything about her; yet he felt the need to wrap his arm around her and hold her there.

Though the initial shock was a doozy, she enjoyed feeling his strong arm wrapped around her body. During their nights together, this may have happened once or twice, but never for very long. It didn't feel so loving and kind, more as something he felt he needed to do. But now she felt the love radiating from him. She knew he just wanted her to feel better.

"Anyway," She begins, trying to not make the night so depressing. "How about you, Outlaw? What is your weakness?" She asks, getting off of the subject of Henry.

He sighs, staring off into the water. "My weakness…" He pauses as though he was thinking long and hard on it. "My weakness is attachment to people. My attachment to those goofy merry men, to Roland…" He pauses again for a moment as he still is looking into the water, "to you." He adds, now turning his head to slowly look at her.

She whips her head around to see him already staring at her. She studies his eyes, seeing that he meant what he had just said. Why was this man so easily attached to her? She's the Evil Queen. She had no reason for anyone to be attached to her except for what she could do in bed. That's all their infatuations ever were, except of course with Daniel. She felt so used all of her life after Daniel died, but she had never felt this heavy of a love radiating off of this man's body in this moment. "Why me?" She whispers, still in shock from his previous words.

"Why do I get so attached to you? Look at you, your majesty. You're absolutely stunning, first of all. You have a heart for children, the way you saved Roland that day…I can never thank you enough. I can never repay you for that. And, the way you talk about Henry, the way you love him with your whole heart. The way you've taken to me…the way I've seen your emotions build up from just being desperate to feel something to actually feeling your emotions." He pauses and takes a breath, still rubbing her left side, "The way you look at anyone you love…"

"Am I doing it now?" She asks, raising her brows.

He chuckles and nods slightly, "You are." He replies. "I just don't see how you got the name of Evil Queen. I don't see that in you."

"I once was, Robin. I may not be quite as bad now, but I was." She says.

He tilts his head over to the side, now looking over the water once again. He takes a deep breath and narrows his eyes, "What made you do all those things? Why did you want to kill Snow White so horribly bad? I mean, I've heard all of the stories, but you know how they get lost from one drunken sailor to another." He teases.

She lets out a soft chuckle, looking back down into her lap almost guiltily. "She practically had my fiancée killed. I told her a secret she couldn't keep, it cost his life and…mine for that matter." She pauses to take a deep breath, the thought of Daniel in her high emotion mind made it hard to keep from crying, "I saved her, she was going to die on that horse. But I made the…_mistake _of going after her that day. Her father was the King, he proposed to me."

"Why did you say yes, then, if you were in love with this Daniel?" Robin asks, not completely understanding.

"I didn't, my horrible mother was standing there. She said yes, she accepted for me. I ran to Daniel that night, completely desperate for us to run away together. And that's what we were going to do, before Snow told my mother and she found us, just about to leave. My mother ripped his heart out right there in front of me, turning it to dust in a matter of seconds. My fiancée was gone, and it was all because of Snow White." She replies, sounding even more broken hearted than before.

Robin didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized that the Evil Queen had gone through all of this trouble in her life. "Your mother sounds like a real handful."

"Just be glad you'll never have to meet her." Regina states.

"Why is that?" Robin asks, "Did she…pass?"

Regina looks at Robin and raises her brows, widening her eyes and smirking lightly, "Snow White killed her as well."

"Ah, I see." Robin says, chuckling slightly. "It's a shame, though, that you couldn't have been better of friends."

"We were, through her childhood. I still cared for her as though she was my own, I never even told her she was the reason he died until I…" She stopped and furrowed her brow, remembering back to the day on the hill where Daniel was buried. The day Snow White finally bit into that poisonous red apple.

"Until you what?" Robin asks, slightly confused.

"Until the day I _finally _got rid of her. I told her then." Regina finishes, "But her…_Charming_ brought her back. He brought her out of the sleeping curse, and that's when I decided I had to enact a new curse. Start a new plan. Do everything possible to torture Snow White."

Robin bites at his lip awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to this raging woman, but he still felt sorry for her. Though, he knew if he told her that that he would most likely be sitting alone at this beautiful lake in only a matter of seconds. She didn't want to be pitied…ever. Instead, he brought on a lighter subject, "What about when she was a child?"

Regina's lips tugged upwards lightly, almost smiling. "I braided her hair…a lot. She loved to have her hair done, and I…deep down…loved to do it. I would fix it for all of her father's balls in the castle, for her birthdays and for her other parties. She loved me, and I could tolerate her. For the most part, we got along nicely. Her quarrels were mostly with her father, and mine were too, honestly." She replies, biting at her cheek, remembering all of those times he had hurt her.

Robin noticed the instant change in her, wanting to know why she didn't like the king. But he decided that now was certainly not the time and place to ask that, he wanted to keep the mood happy. He wanted to know about her, but for now only the good things. "I know it's early in the months, your majesty, but to change the subject, have you thought of any names?" He asks softly, rubbing his hand over her stomach in a gentle manner.

She smiles slightly, her stomach bubbled at the thought of her baby, though she never let on to it too much. She shrugs and looks down, "I haven't really thought much about it. I think I'm still getting over the shock of just…you know." She replies, being quiet and sounding weak still.

Robin knew she didn't have much energy. She had told him earlier in the day that her sickness felt close to constant, and he hated that for her. Though they were always only bed partners, he had unexplainable feelings for this audacious queen. He didn't know why, but he just knew they were there. Even if she wasn't carrying his child, even if she wasn't amazing in their nights together, he still loved her. And he now loved their unborn child, as well. He knew that it may not be the easiest nine months for either of them, realizing that Zelena is still out there and on the loose, that at least three prying sets of eyes will constantly be annoying them from a short distance. Plus Roland, he still had to break that news to him. He was nervous to tell him, wondering how he would actually take that news. "I understand." He replies softly, genuinely understanding those feelings. Though, it had to be much worse for her, she was the one actually having to go through the changes of motherhood.

"What about you? Have you thought of any?"

He shakes his head slightly, "Not really. I do kind of like one thought though."

"And what is that?" She asks in a calm voice, furrowing her brow slightly to focus in intensely on him.

"I like the 'R' thing we have. Regina, Robin, Roland…" He explains, a slight smile gracing his lips.

She smiles widely, biting at her mouth that was already sore from doing so much biting. "You're right. We should keep the R's." She agrees, trying to hold back an even bigger smile.

For some reason, though she felt comfortable around him, she didn't want to completely open up to this thief. She couldn't be vulnerable, she never was after Daniel's death, and she told herself she never would be again. Opening up to him would mean vulnerability, and that couldn't happen. Though the man intrigued her, and she clearly intrigued him, she didn't want to give out too much to him. She was weary of him, safe in all of her decisions. Except, of course, the decision that accidentally got her pregnant.

But now she was going to be a mother. A child from her own flesh and blood, and she knew she had to change those habits. Just as she has done for Henry, she cannot go back to all of the dark things she used to do. But that also made her worry, that was her strength. That was all she had to protect her, and now to protect this child.

Robin noticed Regina staying quiet for a while. He studied the side of her eye and knew she had to be thinking hard about something, he just didn't know what. Though his thoughts were going all over, he wondered what she was truly thinking about. So he decided to ask, "What's the matter, your majesty?" He asks, still being careful to call her that instead of "M'lady" or "Regina".

She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "Do you think I can protect it without using all of my dark magic?" She asks completely out of the blue to him.

He blinks his eyes quickly a few times, taking in what she just said. He tilts his head over sympathetically and stares deeply into her eyes. "You don't have to protect him or her with your magic. You'll have me. As long as I'm by your side, you or the child will not be getting hurt, your majesty." He replies in a soft and kind voice, reassuring her that he's there for her. "No matter how hard or how long you try to push me away, I'll be back." He teases lightheartedly, bringing the mood back up.

She smiles lightly at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asks, furrowing his brow downwards.

"Just…for wanting to get to know me. Though we should've known each other a little better before these circumstances, I'm glad that you want to know more about me. I'm just nervous, Robin, to open up. Every time I do, someone ends up getting hurt. I don't want that for you or for Roland, I can't have either of you getting hurt."

He brings his right hand across his body and lays it gently on her flat stomach, "That won't happen to us, and it won't happen to this child either. No one is going to get hurt, your majesty." He replies in a stern tone.

She stares intensely into his bright blue eyes, her own eyes softening slightly as she sees the love he holds for her and for the child. She smiles slightly and huffs a short laugh, "You know, since you _are _the father of my child now, we should probably get on a first name basis." She says, being slightly playful now that she didn't feel quite as nervous.

He smiles, "Are you sure? I don't want you almost ripping my heart out like the first time I just tried to say, 'M'lady'…" He teases.

She rolls her eyes and gazes out over the water, "Now that would be a story for the child, wouldn't it? 'Your father tried to call me by my name, and I killed him. Simple as that'." She jokes, a small, warm smile still gracing her lips.

He chuckles, "Good. I'm glad, Regina." He states happily, gently grabbing her chin and tilting her head to look over at him, bringing his lips onto hers softly for a warm, gentle kiss.

The two stay silent for a few minutes, simply taking in each other's embraces. Though his mind was calm, hers wasn't. She was still thinking of the baby, wondering what he or she will be like. What he or she will look like, talk like…everything. She couldn't take her mind off of it, and she was almost positive she wouldn't be getting any sleep over it tonight.

Something to their right suddenly makes a rustling noise, Robin immediately springs up into action. Regina's hand gathers a bright orange fireball. "What was that?" She asks, her eyes widening as she focused on where the sound was coming from.

Before Robin could answer, one of Zelena's flying monkeys sprung out from behind the bushes. It flew towards the both of them, aiming mostly for Regina. Robin grabbed his bow that he had laying behind him and quickly shot at the monkey, just as it was about to grab Regina. Though Regina through a ball of fire at it, it didn't even phase it.

The monkey fell to the ground with a loud thud, one of the bigger monkeys apparently. It disappeared into a cloud of dust. Regina's breaths were heavy, her chest heaving as she took in what all had just happened. "Why the hell did it just completely ignore me?" She asks breathlessly.

Robin shakes his head, a stern look on his face. "I don't know…" He replies, still completely shocked. He swallows hard, "But we'd better get to safer grounds." He adds reluctantly, not wanting to leave their time that they were having.

She nods in agreement, still looking into the sky where the monkey just was. "Let's go back to the castle." She states, finally looking back down at him.

He begins to pick up all of their picnic things. Regina sees him doing this and smirks, then with the flick of her wrist the things are poofed away. Robin looks up and smiles at her, with almost a confused look on his face, "That's one way to do that." He says in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

Once the two reach the hall in the castle where their bedrooms were, Robin turns to Regina slowly. He gazes into her eyes, completely content. "I enjoyed tonight. I had a grand time learning more about you, _Evil Queen._" He says, adding a smile and a touch of sarcasm into the last two words.

She rolls her eyes playfully and a large, uncontrollable smile appears on her face. "And I'll be enjoying learning more about you, _thief._" She replies, with just as much bite as he had in his tone.

He pats the back of her soft hand that he held in his other hand, "Goodnight, your-" He pauses and smiles, lifting his eyebrows as though he's made a mistake, "Regina."

"Goodnight, Robin." She replies.

Robin bites in on both of his lips. This is normally where he would give her a goodnight kiss, but he just wasn't sure of himself. How could he feel this awkward around a woman who he's "embraced" many nights before this? Maybe because lust is an armor, love is an open door. He simply smiles at her and nods, slowly letting her hand go as he turns away.

She does the same. She feels the same way. Maybe she should've let on more that she wanted to feel his lips softly on hers, but she was scared to. She had her heart too far locked down for this, yet. Even though it may be locked, she's found it can definitely still love. She's found that with this man walking away from her, and with that thought she bites at her lip giddily, knowing he can't see her. She turns around and starts to walk toward her bedroom door. Reaching for the doorknob, she pauses and takes a deep breath. She was feeling slightly nauseous again, and she didn't want to feel alone. "Robin?" She calls out just before he closes his bedroom door.

"M'lady?" He replies, peeking around the large door.

Regina slowly turns around, looking at the ground the whole time. She nervously bites at her lip, completely invisible to Robin, though. "Can you stay with me…tonight…?" She asks, almost awkwardly. But the Queen was to never be awkward, though she was thinking in the back of her mind that she just had a first.

His lips pull up into a large smile, "Of course, Regina."

* * *

**What'd you think?! Pretty feelsy...right? :) **

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR Y'ALL! I want you to give me your absolute ****_favorite _****line from this chapter. Whether it's a more comedic one, a sad, a happy...anything. I just want you to copy and paste it into the review and WHY you love that so much. THIS IS HOW I WRITE MY STORIES! I base them off of what ****_you _****want to see. If I don't get feedback...I simply don't write them any longer. Which would break my wittle heart.**

**So please, accept my challenge! It's better than asking you to do 50 sit ups! or even 2 sit ups! Lololol.**

**So yeah. Please and thank you :***

**Much love,**

**G!**


	3. Chapter 3- Rough Nights

**Y'all...will...hate...me...after this chapter...**

**I'm not even joking. Just grab a box of Kleenexes and some chocolate, this is so emotional that even I'm crying...:'(**

**Idek if I can deal with this...**

**to my reviewers:**

**evilregal01: I love it when they tease each other :) it makes it feel more like a real relationship, to me. And thank you so much, that literally means the world to me that you say that. That's so so so sweet! I thank you all so much for your dedication in my stories, because without you I wouldn't be writing them.**

**lparrillaevilqueen: I love that one :) Definitely one of my favorites as well!**

**merylmoore: Lovelovelove that quote. I actually came up with that inspiring quote ;) ;) I love it.**

**RegalArrow21: Loved that line! Lol. They're little playful moments are the bomb...but be prepared for this chapter because well...there aren't any :( rather...sad...emotional...completely tearing your heart out moments. And thank you so much!**

**tvlovestories: Love that first one :)**

**idina: mine too! Love that quote. As I said above, that's actually one that I came up with and I'm sorta proud of it :P Lololol.**

**HeroineGauddess: Well...here's another Snow/Regina scene. It's very adorable...then takes a horribly devastating turn. :( :( Thank you for reading :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! I just wanted to let you know a little funfact that this is only chapter 3, but I'm over 10,000 words into it! It's amazing to me. Haha. Mind boggling, actually. **

**So yes, I would just like to thank you all for reviewing and being so dedicated to this story (and my others, if you read them). You're all so sweet and enjoy reading your reviews when I see them in my email!**

**Love you all so much! MWAHHHH! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The covers went flying towards Robin's side of the bed in a flashing second. Regina ripped herself from the sheets and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, holding her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. She immediately bent down and hugged the toilet, throwing up every little bite of food she had last night.

Robin heard the commotion and ran into the bathroom, as she left the door wide open. "Regina? Are you oka-" He stopped himself when he realized the scene playing out in front of him. He took a deep breath through his mouth and exhaled hard. He tried to not throw-up just from the sounds that she was making. He took another good look at the side of her head before he walked to stand behind her, and there was nothing regal or royal about this poor woman right now.

He knelt down behind her and kept his hands off, not wanting to disturb her. He wanted to comfort her, but then again…he didn't know how. He just sat by her side as she made completely revolting noises. And the smell…oh the smell. He had to imagine how bad it was for her, but right now he was thinking about his scent being possibly ruined forever.

Regina slowly straightened up from being hung over the toilet. She breathed heavily through her mouth and didn't move her upper body at all, only backwards. She moved her eyes slowly to the right, squinting them from having just woken up and from getting sick. She looked pale and tired, "What do you want?" She grumbles, grabbing her stomach as though she's going to hurl again.

Robin opened his mouth, but he had no words. Would she accept that he just wanted to comfort her? Hopefully. "Just here for comfort." He replies softly, trying not to agitate her in any way.

"Comfort…comfort would be if I was still in my bed sleeping through the whole night." She complains, clearly irritated from previous nights as well. "Instead, you got me pregnant." She gripes. The past few nights of Robin sleeping beside her had been restless, no sleep at all.

He bites awkwardly at his lips. He was half of the cause of this…but only half. He recalls the nights together; both of them were hungry for love, but it was both. Not just Robin…both. "It was more of a team effort, don't you think, m'lady?" He asks in all seriousness.

This immediately irritates her even more. She staggers up from her kneeling position and slowly walks out of the bathroom, holding onto everything she could to get out of there without falling over. She felt completely vulnerable – something she didn't ever wanted to feel. Not with him, not with this child…never. Yet here she was…having to hold on to things just to get out of the bathroom where she had just lost all regality for about five minutes. "If you ever speak of this again, Locksley, you will be charred to a crisp. Only crumbs that a mouse can feast on." She grumbles, low and sinister sounding. Though she knew she never would do it to him, it sounded good to say it right now.

Robin quickly got up when he saw her almost trip. He rushed to her side and held her up by her arm, "Here…let's get you back to bed." He says, completely ignoring her threat…as usual.

She almost growls as he grabs onto her, but she accepts it simply because she didn't know how well the floor would feel if she couldn't make it to the bed. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, completely befuddled by this man and his kindness. He made one mistake…_one mistake _of getting her pregnant, and now he's going to fondle her forever? She didn't understand why he even helped her, let alone cared for her. It was all a mistake…and that's all it would've ever been. An accident; a mishap.

He finally takes her to her bed and helps her in it. He pulls the covers up over her; though she had a thin layer of sweat covering her, her body was chilled. He looks out of the large window and sees it's not quite daylight yet, then decides to go lay beside her as long as she would allow it.

He climbs slowly into the bed and pulls the sheet over his body, chilled from the cool air. He turns on his side to watch the backside of Regina's body, watching her shoulder move up and down as her lungs filled with air, exhaling softly as she began to already fall asleep. He smiled small against his pillow, biting at his lip to keep from smiling even larger. He still couldn't even fathom that the Evil Queen was sleeping next to him; and not only that, but carrying his child.

He hated that she was sick, though. He didn't like seeing her in pain, and she was in plenty of it only a few minutes ago. He wanted to be able to comfort her, but he had no idea how. He felt like maybe he should just go with his instincts and comfort her as he knew to, but then again…she could char him to dust. Just like she said she would if he spoke of it.

Regina slept peacefully now, her stomach only slightly nauseous and her head was still pounding. But she felt like she could probably sleep forever, and as she fell off into her dream her body became completely relaxed and settled.

Regina opens her eyes in her dream and saw her beautiful mirror and vanity in front of her. She looked into the mirror and smiled at herself, studying her regal form. She was no longer in evil outfits, rather more queenly of an outfit. She eyed her upper half through the mirror, seeing her hair pinned back into a low bun and a light purple, velvet, skin-tight dress. It was trimmed with white lace that framed her shoulders beautifully, she tilted one over to study herself even more. She smiled at what she saw, then was pulled out of her admiration by a small voice and a tug at the end of her dress.

She looks down at the adorable little girl and smiles, she was just as she remembered her to be. "Hello, Snow." She coos gently, smiling the whole time.

"Hi." Snow replies sweetly and innocently, "Will you do my hair for me?"

Regina smiles warmly as she looks down into her hazel eyes, "Of course. Come here." She replies in a gentle voice.

Snow happily obliges and sits on the floor beside Regina's chair. Regina scoots it to face Snow's back and grabs the brush from her vanity, running it smoothly through the young girl's hair. She strokes the brush through her hair gently, making sure each strand is smoothed out before she puts it up into a braided bun, a lot like how she had her hair now. Regina tilts her head over and watches the brush, wanting to smile but remembering that it's only a dream.

"I've missed you doing my hair." Snow says.

Regina's lips tug up into a small smile, "I loved to do your hair, Snow." She replies softly, setting the brush down and now placing the hair in her hands to braid it.

"Why did you ever stop?" Snow asks curiously.

Regina found this odd. Snow White was still young in her dream, yet she was speaking like the Snow White that was grown and married to Charming. She furrows her brow and presses her lips together, deep in thought. "I guess that we just…grew apart." Regina replies, knowing exactly why but not wanting to tell young Snow this. Though, she didn't seem to be so young when she spoke.

Snow tilted her head over and stared way in front of her, "I guess." She says softly, almost as if she knew the real truth.

Regina continues to braid her hair, feeling guilty for ever stopping. She wondered what her life would've been like if she never would've tried to kill Snow White, if she would've just stayed Queen instead of becoming evil.

She was snapped out of her little thoughts as Snow began to speak again, "You won't ever do that to your child, right?" She asks innocently.

Regina stopped her braid halfway, completely stunned that Snow knew. She gasped as she remembered that this was only a dream, but now she had to take in the question the young girl had just asked. Would she do that to her son or daughter? What if she completely shut it out, just as she did with Snow White. What if she turned evil again?

Just then, a horribly disturbing image flashed into her head of her killing Robin. She screwed her eyes shut at that thought, trying to get it out of her head. She clenched her teeth as the scene played out in her mind. Her hand plunging through his chest and grabbing his heart, squeezing it until it turned to dust.

"Ah!" She yells out, feeling the pain from squeezing Robin's heart.

"It's a dream, Regina." Snow says in a hypnotizing voice.

"It feels real." Regina replies, grabbing her stomach and letting the braid fall from her hand.

"It's just a dream…" Snow repeats, her voice echoing through the room.

"Ah!" Regina yells out again, clenching her stomach hard with her hands. She brought one up to her forehead, feeling her head pounding.

"It's just a dream…" Snow says.

Regina grabs the girl by the shoulder and whips her around, only to find a face that isn't Snow's. "I'm yours, Regina…" the same voice says, eerier sounding than before. The girl's eyes were constantly morphing between a bright blue and a dark brown, the two differences in Regina and Robin's eyes. Her face would morph into a boy's, then into a girl's again.

Regina still felt her head throb, she began to feel dizzy. "It's just a dream…" The voice says again, becoming more and more urgent. "It's just a dream."

Regina's eyes sprung open to see Robin hovering over her. Her breaths were heavy and erratic, "It's just a dream, Regina. Are you alright?" He asks her.

Regina looks around the room, seeing that the young girl was gone and was truly only in her dream. She swallows hard and grabs her forehead, "I'm not feeling well." She finally says, completely throwing her regality and sinister side out of the window again.

Robin lays down beside her and feels her head, checking to see if she was warm, but nothing unusual. After a few minutes of silence, Robin laid his hand on Regina's arm to try and comfort her. He hoped that he could take her mind off of…whatever was irking her…in her dream. "What happened in your dream?" He asks, remembering the fearful expression as she was still asleep.

She swallows hard and flutters her eyes open, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't just shut up and that he actually cared. She squints her eyelids to focus in on him laying beside her, "Nothing." She grumbles.

He gives her a demeaning look as he can tell she's lying. He may not know much about her, but he knew that she was a horrible liar already. He presses his lips together and takes a deep breath through his nose, "I know that you weren't just not feeling well." He adds on. The expression of fear on her face flashed through his mind as he tried to get her to wake up, "You were terrified, Regina. What was going on?"

"Nothing, I already said that." Regina replies. Though she wanted to tell him, she was worried that he may think the same thing about her that the fake, young Snow did. What if she did turn evil against this child?

Robin stayed quiet a few minutes, just to try and figure out a way to get it out of this ferociously stubborn woman. He knew and understood that she didn't want to open up to him completely, but he just didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him this. Why she wouldn't tell him who was in that dream or even _what _was in the dream. That's all he wanted right now for her, was to be comfortable and be able to sleep through just one night. He knew he could help if she would just tell him what was wrong…but that didn't look too hopeful. "I know that you don't want to open up to me, Regina. And I know you don't want me worrying over you but it's too late for that. If you don't want me worrying over you, I have to be concerned for our child and right now I have many concerns." He says sternly, coming out not so sweet and sensitive anymore.

Regina raised her brow and narrowed her eyes at him, clearly irritated with this thief and the fact that she really did have his baby inside of her in this very moment. "And what concerns might those be, Outlaw?" She bites, the irritation in her voice was very obvious to him.

He glared into her narrowed eyes, "You're not getting sleep. You know what that means? That baby isn't getting much sleep, either. Though it's small, it needs it's rest. You're not eating good, which means it's not getting it's proper nutrients. It's like you don't even want this child."

Regina pulled the covers off of her body in a rage, completely in fury over the fact that he had the _audacity _to suggest she was a bad mother to their unborn child. "If I didn't want this child I would've gotten rid of it before even telling you." She snaps, completely angered with flames in her dark eyes.

Robin was taken aback by her statement, realizing she did have the tools to do that – magic. He sits up straight in the bed and glares down at her angrily, "Then why don't you act like it now?" He shouts, "If you were acting like it then you would be eating right. And you would be getting as much sleep as you can."

"You think I don't want to sleep without getting up in the middle of the night to hurl my insides out, Robin?! Because I'm sure as hell there's nothing else I desire in this moment more than I desire _sleep_." She bites back, now completely awake and aware of what she was saying.

"If you wanted sleep you would let me help you get through your dreams, Regina." He growls low, in a stern and deadly serious tone. He knew this was the only way to get through to her, because she wouldn't say it any other way.

Regina huffs sarcastically, "Right, because you're some magical fairy who can give me a potion to just *poof* my nightmares away." She snaps, rolling her eyes and furrowing her brows.

"No, but if you talk about them it may help. You know, if you would just open up and _communicate _to people, Regina, you may not feel so miserable all of the time. Child or no child, you're a miserable soul." He states, still staring intensely into her eyes. "I'm doing all I can to try and make this work and you're working against me right now…why? Why do you not want to open up?" He asks, becoming somewhat calmer in his tone now, genuinely wanting to know _why _she wouldn't let him know what's wrong with her.

Regina began to feel warm tears prick the backs of her eyes, biting at her bottom lip to stop from completely sobbing like she wanted to do. These _damn _hormones were really getting on her nerves, just as much as Robin was getting on them right now. "You really want to know why, Robin?" She growls.

"Yes, yes I do, Regina." He replies, extending his neck out and making the veins pop out in it.

"Because every time I've opened up to someone I've gotten hurt, or I've gotten someone else hurt. It's stupid, Robin, for me to act like some…giddy schoolgirl…around you and tell you all my deepest secrets but that's all you want me to do! I can't lie to you, I can't ignore you…why do you do that? I don't want to hurt you. I will hurt you one day, it's just not that time yet. I'll hurt you…I'll hurt this child…" She rants on, playing back the visions from her dream inside of her head. Tears were openly flowing down her pale cheeks now as she paused to take a breath.

Robin studied each of her beautiful brown orbs carefully, seeing the tears fall down her face and onto the mattress. His heart was breaking for her, though he was somewhat happy that he finally got that out of her. He finally broke down a piece of her wall…and that was a good start. "You won't hurt us, Regina." He replies softer now, laying his hand on the side of her head.

She bats it away and almost sobs out, "Don't you understand?! I've hurt or lost everyone I've loved…it was all _my _fault. I don't want to hurt you or Roland…I don't want to hurt anyone else, Robin. I don't…I can't…" She rants once more, feeling sadness overcome her anger when she begins thinking about Daniel. She loved Snow at one time, she told her a secret and Snow failed her. She hurt Daniel in the process and she hurt her relationship with that young Snow White. She loved her father, but her selfishness overcame that love because she needed his heart for a curse that was only broken twenty-eight years later. She had never felt so guilty in her life, but right now that's all she could feel in her veins.

"And being with you makes me feel so incredibly guilty, Robin. Why is that? I hate feeling guilty for all that I've done. You know how many years I've spent diminishing that guilt? Many. And now here you come and tear it all away. That's all I have…is my anger and spite. That's all I've ever had and that's all I will have." She barks, a lump in her throat blocking her from completely shouting at him.

Robin studies both of her eyes, now somewhat hurt from her harsh words. That's all he wanted to do was to figure this mysteriously audacious woman out, and that's exactly what she didn't want. He had no idea she felt this way, but that was the problem with their relationship. They had no idea about each other. They didn't know each other's middle names, let alone why the other was feeling a certain way. Yet, they now have a baby together; a baby that was now not feeling real to Robin as he heard the tone of voice Regina used on him. "What are you suggesting, Regina?" He asks softly.

She pauses for a moment, now furious once more. "I'm suggesting you go back to your own room."

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

**I told you you'd hate me :( Poor Robin. He made one mistake and tried to make it all okay...but now Regina's messy emotions are getting in their way :'( Hopefully the next chapter will be more lighthearted..but don't count on it :( D:**

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR Y'ALL AGAIN! I want you to give me your absolute ****_favorite _****line from this chapter. Whether it's a more comedic one, a sad, a happy...anything. I just want you to copy and paste it into the review and WHY you love that so much. THIS IS HOW I WRITE MY STORIES! I base them off of what ****_you _****want to see. If I don't get feedback...I simply don't write them any longer. Which would break my wittle heart.**

**Much love, you guys :) looking forward to seeing your favorites!**

**G.**


	4. Chapter 4- Stuffed Toy

**Hello guys! Y'all are probably wondering what the heck this chapter title is about? Haha. It makes more sense later on ;)**

**I would do the reviewer thingy but it's 1:07 AM as I'm speaking and I'm soooo tired. I just want to let you know I appreciate all of your reviews, though, and thank you for giving me your favorite line(s)!**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Robin climbs out of his bed melancholically that next morning, wishing he would've woken up beside Regina like he had for the last week or so. He felt empty and cold, like a part of him was missing. And it was, he just couldn't get it back. He had to go about his day, though, getting dressed and ready to guard the castle with his men. Always ready for an attack by Zelena.

When Regina awoke from her choppy slumber, her eyes fluttered open slowly and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten more than thirty more minutes of sleep altogether after Robin left her room last night, she couldn't stop thinking about him and even more so about that dream. That _nightmare._

She took a shaky breath and laid her hand on her stomach, halfway glad that she wasn't hurling her insides out this morning as usual. She felt numb and broken, but she couldn't figure out why. Robin had hurt her last night, she couldn't possibly be feeling guilty for kicking him out and into his own room.

But somehow, she did feel horribly guilty down in the pit of her stomach. She just wouldn't admit that piece of information to herself.

She slowly pulled herself out of bed, knowing today was the day she had to conjure a potion to try and see if they can capture Zelena. She was almost sure it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. She dragged her tired legs out of bed and the rest of her exhausted, jell-o like body until she was finally standing upright. This was the first time in a week that she could stand up and that she didn't immediately feel nauseous. She walked slowly to the bathroom, being careful to not stir up any nausea she may have left in her. She looked into the mirror at her face, seeing how bad she looked. Under her eyes were dark circles, her face was pale, her hair was in a mess. She had never looked this bad in her life, she was sure of it.

"Regina, what if you mixed-"

"Who's the sorceress here, Snow?" Regina snaps back at the woman. She was obviously irritated by having to be with these idiots all day, let alone that the potion was not going as planned. She was still extremely exhausted and every time she moved she felt nauseous, though she never did throw up through the hour or so that she'd been there so far.

Snow takes a step back, seeing how moody Regina was. She looked to her right at Charming and raised her eyebrows, widening her eyes.

Regina takes a shaky breath and focuses on the vile in front of her, nothing was happening to it. It practically infuriated her that she couldn't figure out _some _way to defeat this witch. And now that she couldn't even get the potion to work? That indefinitely infuriated her. She growled as the potion wasn't smoking or bubbling, and Snow and Charming took another step back. "Regina-"

She was interrupted by the opening of the large door. Regina's back was turned to it and her attention was not taken off of the potion, she didn't care about whoever may have entered the room.

"Snow, do you have anything to sharpen some of these arrow heads with?" A man's voice calls out. Regina straightens her body up, still having her back turned towards him. Robin. It was Robin.

"Yeah, here…" Snow says, turning to dig through a small basket on the floor. She stands up and begins to hand the sharpening tool to Robin, but was distracted when she saw Regina was leaving- quickly. "Regina?" Snow calls out, hearing a quiet whimper as Regina bursts out through the doors. Snow had never heard her cry or whimper before other than when she was married to her father. But since then a lot has changed, and she was most definitely not an emotional woman like she was being right in this moment.

Robin moved to follow her out but Snow stopped him, "I heard the doors shut, Robin. It's not best for you right now." Snow warns, knowing what happened last night. Robin stares intensely at her, wishing he could just go comfort that whimpering queen. She places the sharpener into his hands.

"Fine." He states quietly.

Snow rushes after her as quick as she can. She goes through the doors and immediately looks around, "Regina?" She calls out again. She stays quiet for a few moments to listen for Regina's heels clicking through the castle. She finally heard them and grinned slightly, knowing where she was. She rushed to the room that her young self used to live in, the room where she would get ready for her father's balls and parties. The one where Regina would do her hair before those things. That's where Regina was, practically sobbing in the old wooden chair in Snow's room.

She slowly walks up to the crying woman and lays a hand on her shoulder. Regina shrugs it off as she buries her face into her hands. "Go away, Snow." She murmurs through her tears.

"I'm not going away, Regina." Snow states. "Would you like to tell me what exactly is going on?"

Regina doesn't move from her position at all. She simply ignores Snow and keeps her face buried in her hands…until Snow pushes her shoulder. "What the hell was that?!" Regina snaps, now bringing her hands away from her face to reveal tear stains all down her cheeks. Her eyes glaring intensely into Snow's hazel ones.

Snow looked at her step-mother sympathetically, knowing something was truly eating at her. "It got your attention." Snow says quietly. "Now, tell me what's going on." She says, sounding a touch more demanding.

Regina huffs and breathes deep, "Nothing, Snow. Stay out of it."

"I'm not going to stay out of it when you almost snapped my head off back there then…then ran out of the room sobbing. That's not you, Regina. You know that." Snow states, becoming more and more stern.

Regina furrows her brow and curls her lips sarcastically, "You should know how emotions run wild. You've been impregnated by your _Charming _twice now." Regina snaps.

"Regina if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." Snow says, folding her arms over her stomach.

"Jealous of getting impregnated by the sheep herder? No thank you." She replies, crossing her arms over one another and leaning back into the chair nonchalantly.

"No…of this in general. Of how my relationship has worked…how yours is in a rough spot right now…" Snow pauses and looks at Regina's stomach, "How I've had children…" She adds on.

Regina rolls her eyes and bites at the inside of her cheek, clearly showing Snow that she'd hit a sore spot. "What do you do, Snow? Do you just eavesdrop on me all night?" She hisses, completely ignoring Snow's harsh remark about children.

"No, but it's kind of hard to miss the doors opening and closing from your room to Robin's. What happened last night?"

"I'm not telling you. I wouldn't tell him and I'm not going to tell you so just _leave!_"

"I'm not going to 'just leave'. I'm not a child anymore, Regina, you can't tell me what to do. You may still be my step-mother but you're most certainly not my boss." Snow says with a hint of pride, "I will not leave until you tell me. Something is wrong, Regina, and I know it."

"And why should I tell you? So that you can parade around knowing more of my problems and secrets and going and telling everyone? You can't keep a secret, Snow." The teary eyed woman barks back. "I just want to be alone."

Snow sighs and takes a deep breath, completely befuddled by this queen. "You've been alone your whole life, Regina. Want to know why? Look at yourself. Pushing someone away who just wants to _help._" Snow says, turning to walk away.

Regina took in a shaky breath of slight victory as she watched Snow walk away. But before she opened the door to leave the room, she stopped and looked over at an old shelf, with a few lone toys gathered on top of it. Snow picks it up and smiles softly, reminiscing of the fun she had with that stuffed toy. She tilts her head over to one side, still looking down at it. "You gave this to me." She says quietly, almost in a whisper.

Regina looks over at the woman fondling the stuffed animal. She had given it to her, long…long ago. She bit at both of her lips, "I did." She grumbles, trying to stay mad at her.

Snow smiled again and dusted it's head off, "Here." She says, extending the toy to Regina.

Regina looks at it, baffled as to why Snow White was handing her a stuffed animal. She was the Evil Queen, not a child who missed mommy. "What is that for?"

Snow walks over to Regina and puts it in her arm. Snow's other hand lays gently on Regina's stomach, "For your child." Snow whispers. She stands up straight and gives a warm smile to the broken-hearted queen, "You were always a wonderful mother to me, Regina. I mean, my gosh…I was a brat." She teases, letting out a soft chuckle.

Regina cracks a smile, not being able to help it from her wild emotions. She looks down at the toy in her hand and remembers back to the day she gave it to Snow. It had been the day of Queen Eva's death, Snow's birthday. The young girl was sobbing and Regina conjured it up, hoping to bring her spirits up. It ended up being one of her most used toys. "You were that, indeed." Regina finally answers, agreeing with the brat statement.

They both look at each other and let out a laugh. "Well, I guess since you won't tell me what's going on, I'll be leaving. But Regina, don't stay mad at him forever. He's only trying to help…even more than I am." Snow states softly before turning and walking out of the large doors, not giving Regina a chance to reply.

Regina felt as though she could cry again. She hated feeling so emotional and out of control of her feelings, but she knew why that was. And she knew she couldn't do anything to help it, either.

She looked down at the toy in her hands again and gets up from her chair, thinking about her future child. She wondered if it would be a girl or a boy, or if its eyes would be blue or brown…everything about the child that she could possibly think of was running through her head. Excitement was taking her over as she opened the door to leave the room, but was completely taken out of her thoughts when smacking into something. Someone.

"M'lady!" Robin exclaims, completely shocked that she'd bumped into him. "I'm so sorry…"

"What were you doing out here, Robin?" Regina snaps, her eyes already becoming angry and furious. "Eavesdropping?"

"No…no." Robin stammers. He looks down at his nervous hands, rubbing them together as they began to sweat even more. "I was coming in there to apologize. I just wasn't ready to do so…yet…"

Regina's mouth comes open as though she's going to speak, but says nothing. She was surprised by his statement, astonished by the fact that he felt the need to apologize. She looked back down at the animal in her hands and felt guilty, knowing that she'd hurt his feelings last night. That he was just trying to help and all she was doing was yelling at him for no reason. "You don't…" Her voice trailed off as she took a shaky, deep breath. "Have to apologize." She finishes in a quiet whisper, quick and mumbled.

Robin holds back a smile as he sees her childish self coming out slightly. He knew he wasn't in the wrong, here, but he was going to apologize for nothing just to try and make her happier. Maybe it wouldn't bring them as close, but maybe it would make them closer. He was going to take that chance, until she told him he didn't need to.

"I-I'm the one who should…" Her voice trails off again as she swallows hard, never looking up from the toy.

"Say no more…I understand." Robin interrupts sweetly, knowing she had apology issues.

"No. No, it's not that hard to apologize and mean it. I'm sorry, Robin. I honestly shouldn't have snapped at you, I didn't mean to say any of it." She says, getting emotional once again as a tear falls down onto her hand.

Robin sees this and lays his hand over top of hers, "It's alright. I know that you aren't ready to open up and it's okay. I understand. I just-…that's the only way I know to make things better. Your nightmares, that is. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Robin says softly, understanding that small apology took a lot of strength for her.

"I just don't want to scare you away." Regina says, looking slowly back into his eyes. Her own were hazy with tears and clouded with sadness, "The nightmares…it was about you…last night. It scared me because it was something of the future. I just-it…" She murmurs, not being able to say whatever it was she was going to say. She had never felt at such a loss of words before. She always knew what to say and when to say it, but now she had no idea what she'd even just told him.

His thumb rubs gently over her soft skin on her hand, "It's okay. As long as you allow it, I'm not going anywhere, m'lady. Nowhere at all. I'll be by your side for the next nine months and for the next hundred years." He says, beginning to babble slightly as he got caught up in her eyes.

After a long pause, Regina shakes her head. "But I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this, Robin!" She bellows, "I'm a villain. They don't get happy endings and you…you're supposed to be my happy ending." She says. And that scared her. She didn't know how to deal with a happy ending anymore. She knew what to do with Daniel but that was so long ago…she'd lost so much dear to her since then. "I'm going to fail you." She whimpers, hating herself for doing so. "It's only a matter of time before I fail you and I fail this child." She says, grabbing his shoulder as the hand with the toy rests against her flat stomach. Her eyes were sad and dreary, tired as well. She was exhausted and depressed, "And I don't want to hurt you."

Robin looks down intently into her eyes, raising the inner corners of his eyebrows. "Who says that you're going to hurt me?" He asks, stepping one step closer to her and now grabbing her forearm softly.

Regina growls and looks away from him, "Does it matter? Just stay away from me. I can't let you get hurt by me. If you do it'll all be my fault. Take the baby when it's born…raise it as your own. I can't…I can't do that to it…"

"You're not giving it to me." He commands sternly, tightening his grip on her forearm.

Regina becomes more stern and straightens her body up. Her lip twitching once as she replays his words. "And why not?"

"Because. You've wanted this for how long now? You're going to go through nine months of being with this bundle of joy and then you're going to give it to me?" He asks. He pauses for a moment and shakes his head in bafflement, "I want to raise it _with _you. I'm not going to let anything happen to it or me. You're not a monster, Regina. You're not an Evil Queen. You're Regina." He states, sounding breathless as though he was just spitting out all that he could before she snapped.

All that could play through Regina's head was, _"Let me die as Regina". _This man finally understood that.

"I know that our relationship didn't exactly get the best start off, but why can't we fix it? That's what we agreed on, that we would learn more about each other and make it work. And that's fine if you don't want to tell me about your nightmares, I understand. But we need to be more open with each other in general, I want to make this work, your majesty. And fighting and slamming doors just isn't the way to do that." He says.

She takes a deep breath and looks away from his glaring, bright blue eyes. She felt another round of tears wanting to escape her, but she held them back as well as she could. Robin just now noticed the toy in her hand and laid his on it, "What is this?" He asks, becoming softer in his tone.

Regina looked back at the animal and shook her head slightly, "It's just something of Snow's. She gave it back to me."

Robin nodded slowly, rubbing her forearm with his other hand to try and calm her down. "I see." He simply says, "Did you ladies have a talk or something?" He asks, raising a brow.

She halfway smiled and shook her head, "She tried."

He laughs and nods again, bigger this time. "I know how that goes."

"At least she didn't get kicked out…yet." She teases, trying to forget about all the sadness for right now.

He chuckles, "Yeah. Lucky."

Regina bites at her lips and bats her eyes slowly, clearly thinking about something. "I want you to come back in tonight. And…if I snap at you just…I don't know-"

"Turn away from you?" Robin asks.

She nods, "That's it. Just turn away. Act like you're not listening or something. And please, don't push me." She warns.

He smiles and presses his lips together, "I think I learned my lesson last night. I've also forgotten how horribly uncomfortable my bed is compared to yours." He teases.

She lets off a large smile and her eyes glimmer into his, "I'm the Queen, dear. Do you really think I wouldn't have a nice bed?"

* * *

**Lol c'mon Robin get with the program! So are you glad they've made up? :) Do you think Regina will ever tell Robin what went on in that dream? (Aka, killing him?)**

**Leave me your feedback, pleasseeeee! :D Love your reviews! And also, if you don't know this already...I don't even start writing until I get five reviews. That means a somewhat detailed review...I write based off of YOUR thoughts on the story. If I don't know what y'all like and dislike...then I don't write :c**

**Thanks for reading! Much love,**

**G.**


	5. Chapter 5- Snowbells and Medallions

**Hiyaaaa. Okay so I'm being really lazy/tired again because of the fact that it's 2:30 AM as I speak and I unloaded a whole trailer full of clothes today soooo I'm not doing the reviewer thingy sorry. Lol**

**This chapter is pretty durn feelsy. And then my friend sent me this paragraph about how I deserve to hear that I'm special and I bawled like a baby. geez. Lol thank you, Queenie...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And soooo sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy lately and I'm still not slowing down :/**

* * *

As another week went by, Regina's stomach began to get bigger. Too big for her liking already. The morning sickness had finally faded somewhat, still a little queasy sometimes. Their relationship had gotten ever-so-slightly better, still learning more about each other each day that they weren't planning for an attack on Zelena, or running from that Wicked Witch. Even then, they would help each other in tough situations unlike before, when Regina would've just let Robin bleed to death if something happened to him.

Today they were on a trek to find an ingredient for a potion that may help Regina defeat her older sister, hopefully. It was the seed of a snowbell, small and not too common. Especially this snowbell, because this was the only one that would glow at night. Charming and Snow had decided to stay behind, mostly because Snow White wanted Robin and Regina to be alone. But she made it look as though she just didn't want to, and Charming being…charming…he stayed back with his wife.

Robin trails along behind Regina, looking down at his feet and momentarily looking up at the mother of his child, "How much longer of a trek is this? You must be getting tired from-"

"I'm pregnant, not dying." Regina snaps, moving her eyes to look over her shoulder at him. She takes in an irritated breath, exhaling loudly in a huff. She rolls her eyes at his demeaning remark, fed up with this child in this moment.

She was always thinking about the baby (when she wasn't thinking of Henry), and would never do anything to hurt it or herself. She was conscious of herself whether Robin thought so or not.

Robin leans back a little from the woman, realizing he'd set her off. Which was easy to do nowadays, even easier than before. Her hormones were really beginning to get out of control. He'd never remembered Marian being this bad when she was pregnant with Roland, but he wouldn't dare tell Regina that. He just stayed silent and walked behind his lover.

As they both walked, they were silently pondering what each other was thinking; even though they were both thinking about each other. Robin wondered if Regina ever thought of him as anything more than her child's father, and Regina wondered the same thing about him. Though they'd had some fun days in the past few weeks, Regina didn't show much happiness. She was depressed, still, over Henry. Robin knew that was the reason, why else would she be so down all of the time? But he didn't want to talk about Henry too often, as he didn't know what to say to Regina. He hadn't met Henry before, and didn't know anything about him other than what Regina had spoken of him.

Robin spotted a snowbell on the side of the rugged path, bending down to grab it. "M'lady, is this what you're looking for?" He asks, holding it up.

She whips around, her long dress train flowing regally behind her. She walks over, still irritated looking, and studies the flower. "Well, it's a snowbell." She states coldly, "But let's see if it'll glow." She adds, waving her hand over the white flower and making a little section of the air pitch black.

Robin sighs slightly, "Must not." He states, disappointed that they couldn't just find it already. He knew she had to be getting tired, whether she would admit it or not. He suddenly perks up a little, thinking of a way to make her happier. He extends the flower to her with a cheeky smile, "But it _is _still quite the beautiful flower. For you, my dear." He says, handing her the small, fragile flower.

She furrows her brow down at it. She'd never had a man do such a gesture for her, and if they would've, she never would've thought twice about it.

Robin extends his hand out a little further and narrows his eyes slightly, "Don't you want it?" He asks, confused as to why she wasn't taking it.

She snaps out of her thoughts and nods quickly, "Of course…" She whispers, trying to hold back her soft emotions and hide them with bitter and cold ones. She grabbed the flower somewhat gently, then quickly spun around on her toes and followed the path. "We have to find it before nightfall." She states, sneakily reaching up and wiping a happy tear from her face as she looked down at the flower.

_Sneakily._ Robin noticed, resulting in a large smile being wrapped across his face and biting his lower lip softly in between his teeth. He looks down and begins walking after her, proud of himself for his act of chivalry.

He runs to catch up with her and starts walking by her side. He looks over slightly, her stomach still pretty flat but starting to swell. "Have you been feeling alright?" He asks genuinely, caring for her in every hour of the day.

She didn't realize just how much this rugged man cared for her. She didn't think that she was capable of feeling this kind of care from someone else; this kind of love. She wouldn't admit to herself that this was love. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be. Just because they were lovers and made a mistake, doesn't mean that this is love. They're simply friends with…awkward circumstances.

She simply shrugged and continued looking forward, a blank and somewhat cold look on her face. "I've been fine." She replies quickly, not going into any detail.

"That's good." Robin says, looking down at his feet as he walks. There's a few moments of silence between them as Robin tried to think of something to say, while Regina didn't care if the trip was silent the whole way. "How far along are you now?"

She huffs and rolls her eyes into the back of her head irritably, ignoring him for a moment until he pressed on. "Only about eight weeks, Robin." She replies, still never looking at her.

Robin stays silent once more, realizing she was irritated with him again. He hated this. He hated living like this, trying to please this woman when all he wants to do is love and care for her. He didn't know what to do for her, he couldn't do anything more than what he'd already done. He couldn't bring Henry back as much as he wished he could. He just couldn't make her happy.

He speeds up and steps in front of her, resulting in Regina stopping dead in her tracks and dropping her chin down. Her mouth was gaping as she gasped, appalled by this man's audacity. "Excuse you." She snaps, narrowing her eyes and curling her beautiful red lips.

"Yes, Regina. Excuse me." He replies sarcastically, a short level of irritation in his voice as well, "Excuse me for trying to make you happy. Excuse me for getting you pregnant. Excuse me for saying we should keep this child. It's all my fault…everything, isn't it?" He snaps, getting more irate with each word he spewed.

Regina took a confident step forward towards him, using an intimidating expression as she glared at him. "Excuse you for making my life more complicated than it already was." She growls, leaning over as she also becomes more irate. "Now get out of my way before I change my mind on keeping this child." She says, beginning to walk around him in a furious rage.

He steps in front of her once more, bravely…very brave. "Regina, stop this. We're acting like adolescents who haven't ever been in a tough situation. Remember what we said when you gave me that news? That we would _work this out._ We would learn about each other, we would do everything possible to make it work _for this child._" He says sternly, glaring straight into her angered brown orbs. "Now, either we're going to finish this trek like two adults who are expecting a child together or we can finish it like this, but I would much rather choose the first way."

Regina glared back at him, her lip curled and her eyebrows pushed down. She was mad. Infuriated. Irate that this man thought he could tell her what to do with her trek. Who did he think he was? She can't be pushed around nor controlled, and she wasn't going to have either.

She tried walking around him again, only to be stopped once more. "Regina." Robin warns, a high level of sternness in his voice again. "Answer me."

She gives a sarcastic huff and rolls her eyes, "I don't have to answer to you, _Thief._ You're not my mother." She bites.

"No, but I am something more than a lover to you, aren't I?" He asks, shaking his head slightly. "Are we just going to keep living our lives at lovers? After this child is born, what am I going to be to him or her? Robin?" He asks, almost shaking from anger.

Regina didn't answer. Her expression softened as she realized they did have to work something out. Or…she could just terminate the problem. But that wasn't acceptable right now. Not yet at least. She shook her head, "I don't know, Robin." She growls, not quite as angry as before.

"Because as of right now, that's the way it's going. I don't understand it. I thought you loved me. Remember that? You said it once. You don't ever say it anymore. Am I just old history now?"

"No." She stops him from going on any further, putting her head down quickly. "No." She repeats, shaking her head while looking down at the ground.

"Well, what's the matter then? I can't keep-"

"I still love you Robin." She snaps painfully, tilting her head to the side as she still stares at the path beneath her. She looks up sharply at him, biting the inside of her cheek. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at loving. I don't know how to love very well."

Robin's expression softens as he sees how painful it is for her to say that. She wanted to love, she just didn't know how. He finally understood that now. "But you can love. I've seen it. Love is keeping this child, Regina, love is missing your son who is in a completely different realm. You love with all of your soul, with all of your heart."

She suddenly plunges her hand into her chest, ripping her heart from the cavity and startling Robin. "See this?" She asks, pointing to it. She was almost in tears already. "It's dark. It has been dark, it will be dark. Dark people can't love, Robin. That's why I said I just need to give this child to you. You're the only one who would give it a good chance."

He grabs her wrist suddenly and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He'd found that worked on her. It always startled Regina, but it always worked. "_We're _raising it, Regina." He says sternly, meaning each word.

Regina shakes her head and bites her lower lip, trying to keep from looking like a fool and crying even more. She hated these hormones. They made her weak and vulnerable to the outside. She looks him straight in the eyes, her own are softer than before. "What do you see in me, Robin? What is it?"

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me. A second chance." He says softly, still looking straight into her tear filled eyes. They glistened in the soft sunlight through the tall trees, reflecting the sun off of her tears.

She shakes her head and shuts her eyes, the tears now running down her beautifully sculpted cheekbones. She actually let out a whimper…even without her heart. A whimper; the Evil Queen was whimpering. She sniffled, still looking down at the ground before Robin's rugged fingers meet her soft chin.

He tilts her head up to look at him, "My dear, you can cry." He whispers genuinely, almost crying himself as he sees her like this. He knew this was a big deal for her. She didn't even have her heart in her chest. She wasn't supposed to feel, she wasn't supposed to be emotional. But she was. And she was doing so in front of him. She was being vulnerable and Robin was helping her through it, showing her that it's okay every once in a while. Even for an Evil Queen.

"I'm not supposed to." She whimpers again, avoiding his eyes.

He bites at his lips, trying to re-encourage her again. He looks around quickly, then back at her heart. "Go ahead and put it inside you." He softly says. "When you do, I'm going to be here for you. We're going to start this again…_again…_and we're going to continue it right. No more of this childish fighting, we'll leave that up to Roland." He jokes lightheartedly, giving her a sympathetic, halfway smile.

Regina shakes her head softly, a flat look still on her face. "Is this going to be our lives? Just…fighting and making up all of the time?" She asks, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Robin gently moves her hand and wipes another drifting tear from her soft, silky face. "Only if that's what we make it. I say we make it otherwise." Robin replies, sounding optimistic yet still realistic.

They both had a lot to learn. Not only about each other, but how to live in a relationship. Sure, Robin was married to Marian before, but it's not the same as being with the Evil Queen. Regina hadn't ever been in a good enough relationship to care. She had Daniel, but never anything like this. Never had they even had the possibility of Regina getting pregnant, and with Leopold she just wanted to try and get by without getting hurt. She'd lost too much by then already.

"I want it to be smooth." Regina whispers.

Robin chuckles lightly, biting his lower lip as he smiles. "Nothing ever runs too awfully smooth, and if it does, it isn't real."

"This must be real."

"True loves course never runs smooth." Robin teases, smiling.

Regina took that in, even though he was joking around. _True love._ Was he really her true love? She didn't know. She was scared. It had moved too fast, she'd let to many walls down. He was breaking her apart piece by piece, chasing away the darkness in her soul. "Do you really love me?" Regina whispers, her voice coming out being choked up.

Robin nods ever-so-slightly, "I do. I love you, m'lady. Do you think I would've put up with you this long if I didn't?" He asks, being playful now and trying to cheer her up. He was always doing that.

Regina tries not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She blinks away the tears and wipes them from her cheeks, "I guess I am a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, aren't I?"

He laughs again, "That is definitely a trick question if I ever knew one." He teases, raising his brows. He turns around and stands by her side again, "Let's go find those snowbells."

Regina smiles softly, trying to conceal it from Robin as best as she could. "Yeah…" She whispers, her eyes now sparkling into his.

She begins walking down the path, Robin walks down beside her. The two walk in silence, searching for the glowing snowbells. Robin had already seen one, but he didn't want to tell Regina. He was enjoying this time that they had alone together. Just them…and a baby of course. No prying eyes, no mushy whispers…just the sound of their footsteps, her breath, and his heart pounding inside of his chest.

After another a few hundred feet of walking, Regina looks down at Robin's hand. Her stomach bubbled at the thought of hers in his, his rough, manly hands against her soft and silky ones. Out of every embrace they'd had, they'd never held hands. She bit at the inside of her cheek, pondering if she should just spontaneously reach down and grab it, or if she should just keep her hands to her sides.

She took the chance.

Her fingers quickly entwined with Robin's, giving a gentle squeeze just as he does when he's reassuring her of herself. He looks down, completely taken by surprise as he sees her hand wrapped in his. He looks up at her with a shocked expression, and she simply raises a brow. "Don't let it go to your head, thief." She taunts, her evil self coming back again. The only evil part he loved; the sarcasm.

He laughed, relieved that they'd made up. At least for now. He hoped they'd never fight again, but he knew the reality of it was different than his own fantasy.

As they walked another mile, she stopped and looked back. "This is where the trail for the snowbells ends. There's none."

Robin looked at her, guilt written all over his face as he gave a sheepish smile. "I saw one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snaps, but not angrily.

"Because, Regina…" He shuffles his weight from side to side, squeezing her hand in his still. "I've enjoyed this time together. That castle sometimes gets…full."

"I understand. With Snow and Charming breathing down our backs all of the time, I don't know how we'll ever even choose a name." She blurts, not meaning to say the last little bit. She immediately, awkwardly straightens herself up after what had just slipped from her tongue. She was secretly excited about choosing a name. She was secretly excited about finding the gender, and she was secretly excited about this new arrival in every way. But she didn't let on much to Robin, as it would show vulnerability. Love is weakness, after all.

But this time, it slipped. He smiled brighter than ever before. Brighter than when she told him the news, and brighter than any time she's told him she loves him. He was finally getting through to her. She was feeling comfortable enough to share this with him.

"I said too much, I'm sorry-"

"Don't…no, Regina. It's okay to let your feelings out." He explains, that smile never leaving his face. "I don't know either, but maybe we can go on more little walks like this." He adds on.

She smiles softly, warm and gentle. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Regina! Robin…hey." Snow says, seeing the couple enter this castles large gathering room. She smiles as she sees them holding hands, realizing the trip must've gone well.

"Hello, Snow." Robin says. He turns to Regina, "I'm going to be back later, I'm going to go give Roland a bath and tuck him in."

Regina nods, smiling. "Okay." She says, almost giddily.

Snow raises her brows, seeing how giddy this woman was. After Robin leaves, Snow smiles up at Regina who hadn't looked at her for one second. "Regina?" Snow calls out, smiling still.

Regina snaps out of her daydream and turns to look at Snow. "What?" She asks sharply.

Snow laughs, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were smitten, Regina."

Regina looks down at her barely swollen stomach, "Is this not smitten enough?" She jokes, completely in a haze from her wonderfully romantic walk all evening. She walks over to the table that Snow White is sitting at and pulls out a chair across from her. She sits down in it, tilting her head over and grinning, trying to keep it hidden.

"Regina…are you okay?" Snow asks, beginning to think someone drugged the Queen.

Regina chuckles, "I'm fine."

Snow notices Regina looking down at her small stomach and smiles to herself again. "Regina, are you thinking about the baby?" She asks softly, becoming giddy herself.

Regina doesn't think twice about nodding. She was practically in a trance from the love stricken evening she'd shared with Robin.

"What are you thinking about?" Snow asks, cooing as she realizes how…drunk…acting…Regina was.

"About everything." She replies, now looking up and across the table. "Anticipation…it's quite the killer."

Snow lets out a soft chuckle, "It is, I'm sure." Snow says, "Are you wanting to know what it's going to be?" She asks, leaning over on the table and folding her arms up under her.

Regina nods, still grinning cheekily. "Mhmm." She hums, looking back down at her stomach.

Snow suddenly got an idea and scooted her chair away. She left without Regina even noticing, which isn't too surprising. She went to her and Charming's room and got a small box from under the bed. It was where she kept her special belongings, including the medallion that told the gender of your child. She uncurled it from the box and folded it in the palm of her hand, hurrying back to Regina at the table.

"Here," Snow says, holding the medallion out in front of her as she neared Regina. "This will tell you the gender of your child. Charming's mother gave it to me right before she died." Snow explains, a sympathetic smile upon her face as she remembered that day. "You try it and see." Snow says excitedly.

Regina studies that hanging medallion, then apprehensively scoots her chair out a little for Snow to try it. "Go ahead." Regina says, still reluctant about this whole process. She didn't really believe it would work.

Snow smiled and held the medallion over Regina's open palm. It started spinning in circles. Circles? They were both confused, now. "What's that mean?" Regina asks, baffled by this contraption.

"I-I don't…know." Snow says, staring at the medallion in utter confusion. She stops it from swinging it circles, then moves her hand away slowly. It starts circling again. "Let me try it above your stomach, try and lay back in the chair."

Regina scooted down into the chair a little, laying as flat as she could. Snow let the medallion hover over the middle of Regina's stomach, still circles. She moved it to the left, and it started moving east to west. "East to west…it's a girl." She says excitedly, accidentally moving it back into the middle of her stomach. It stopped this time, no movement at all.

"What does that mean, Snow?" Regina asked frantically, knowing it was supposed to move in some way.

Snow studied it, realizing that each side of her stomach was making it move. One east to west, the other north to south…until she got to the middle. "Regina? Have you ever thought of the possibility of…two?"

Regina's eyes widened, "What do you mean?!" She asked frantically, clearly out of her haze and now becoming angry at Snow. Though Snow did nothing.

"One side is saying a boy, and one side is saying a girl. Regina, I think you're having twins." She explains, her brows raising as she huffs a laugh.

Regina is practically shaking now, Snow isn't sure if it's from excitement or anger, but Regina's next word seems to let her decide pretty easily.

**_"_****_ROBIN!"_**

* * *

**Uh oh. Robin better watch it because Regina seems to be having a girl...and a boy :O RUN ROBIN RUN! *watches robin leap through the forest as Regina is throwing fireballs at him.* **

**yus. that'll happen bahahahha**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Just because I don't answer them lately doesn't mean I don't read each one when I see it in my email :) It makes me happeeeehhhhh!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	6. Chapter 6- News

**Hey guys! Hope your week is going good! Mine is okay. Lol. I've been sick all day :( Boo.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! We find out a name! :D**

**Happy reading,**

**G.**

* * *

"Twins?! You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking, Robin?!" Regina snaps, pacing the floor back and forth. It looked as though she was going to wear a hole in the same spot on the floor if she repeated this much longer. "How could you do this to me?! Twins?! Two!"

"Regina, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…?" He stammers, confused on how this was all his fault. I mean, he knew how it happened. He just didn't know why it was such a big deal to her. "What's the matter with two? It's a boy and a girl, Regina. Isn't that good?"

Regina huffs, stopping a moment to lay one hand on her stomach and one on her forehead. She was exhausted, mentally. She didn't know what to make of all of this. She had _just _gotten over the fact that she was actually keeping one baby, now two? How would she keep up with two children at once?

Then fear kicked in. How would she do this? How would she carry _two?_ How would she birth…_two?!_ She was regretting ever letting Robin near her. Regret was filling her quickly. But then she felt guilty from feeling regret. Then she was angry with herself for all these mixed emotions. Then her anger was quickly directed at Robin once more because _he _got her pregnant.

"Yes." She admits quietly, just barely audible enough for Robin to hear.

He looks over at her with a gaping mouth, "Well what's so wrong?" He asks.

Regina begins pacing again. Did she really know what was wrong other than her fear? _Was _there even anything wrong? No. Not really. This is what she'd wanted from the time she was young. A family. And she was getting it now faster than ever, which brought on more fear. "Nothing." She says softly, stopping her circles again.

Robin shakes his head slightly and raises his shoulders, "Okay then." He whispers, realizing just how insane her emotions were. He stays quiet, not wanting to set off any more bombs of hers.

Until Regina interrupts his silence, making him answer questions. She was scared, in all honesty. She wouldn't let him directly know that, though he already had figured it out. She would never ask him this many questions under normal circumstances.

"And names! Now we have to have _two _names_._" She exclaims, making it sound like they only had days to choose them.

He walks over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders softly. He looks deeply into her beautiful brown orbs and tries to calm her down with his own eyes, "Regina," He starts quietly, "We have plenty of time to figure that out. If you think it would help you any, why don't we sort through some names now? Maybe it'll take your mind off of the fear you're feeling."

"I'm not scared, if that's what you think." Regina snaps, taking a harsh breath when she realizes he's seen through her cover.

He quickly rolls his eyes, "Right."

She swallows hard, knowing she can't fool him that easily. Damn this man. He broke through her walls, he comforted her…everything she'd always wanted but never knew she could have. She huffs a slightly irritated breath, "I like the R's." She states quietly, calming down somewhat and still not looking straight at him.

He smiles, satisfied that she agreed with him on something. Two things, this time. "I like the R's too."

She takes a deep breath, becoming even calmer by the second. She lets a small smile take her lips as she looks down at her feet, batting her eyes slightly. "A secret of mine is that I've always wanted a daughter named Rosalyn." She admits quietly, never looking back up at him.

A large smile wraps around his face as he nods slightly. "That's a beautiful name, Regina. I bet there's a meaning behind it, isn't there?"

She nods, "There is. Rosalyn means 'little rose'. Roses are beautiful. They're delicate and lovable, they grow open in beautiful times and they…shut down in the not-so-beautiful times. Just like a daughter." She whispers, smiling largely now and biting at her lips.

Robin tucks her long ebony hair behind her ear and she looks up at him, "I think we've just found our daughter's name, Rosalyn. I love that name."

She rolls her eyes arrogantly and gives a smug smile, "Well, if you're just saying that to get me in bed, Robin of Locksley, I- OOH! She squeaks as he nicely interrupts her by pulling her into his body and smashing his lips on hers. She was tense at first, but her body finally relaxed when she felt his warm embrace. He was so strong, wrapped around her like that. It was always so comforting to her, no matter which of the hundred moods she was in.

He pulls away from her and bats his eyes sarcastically, "Do you really think I was just saying that for that reason, your majesty?" He asks, tilting his head coyly.

She raises her eyebrows sarcastically and purses her lips together, giving her head a forward tilt as she smirks. "Right." She states, knowing better.

* * *

"Rosalyn, Rosalyn Maria?" Regina ponders, sitting up in the bed beside Robin.

She had woke up in a surprisingly good mood today, and Robin was enjoying every moment that he could of it. "Maria…I don't know. Isn't that a little close to the name Marian?"

"Your wife?"

He nods softly.

"I think she would probably like it if we left her a tribute, don't you?" Regina asks, her dazzling eyes boring into his.

He smiles and nods again, "I think you're right. And I know Roland will love it."

"We still need to tell him, you know."

"Yes, he's going to find out sooner or later if he sees you without a coat." Robin teases lightheartedly.

Regina gives him a playfully hurt look, but shrugs as well. "I know. I'm going to get…fat." She grumbles, glaring at him. "Because of you and your extra-"

She was cut off by the door suddenly opening. She pulled the sheets up around her clothed body instinctively, only to realize soon after that it was Roland. He comes bopping in their room and climbs up on Robin's side of the bed. "Why didn't you get out of bed yet?" He asks, snuggling up between the two of them.

Regina looked over at Roland with surprise. He had been around her, but they'd never really share any special moments together. He was snuggled up close between the two of them, and Robin wrapped his arm around the young boy. He reaches over and kisses him on the head, "Well good morning to you too, son." He teases, tickling his tiny belly.

Roland chuckles with such pleasure that only a five year old could have. Kicking and flailing his feet while his papa tickled him. It warmed Regina's heart to see that, to see him being such a good father to Roland. She only knew that he would be just as good to Rosalyn and their currently unnamed child. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she put her hand over it to try and calm it down. It wasn't doing much good, though, as a smile now appeared on her face. She couldn't help it.

Robin snuggled into his young son, laying more on his side now and resting on his elbow. "Regina and I were just talking about you." Robin says, looking up at Regina.

She was sitting up with her back against the headboard, looking down at them with that bright smile of hers. "We were." She says softly.

Roland looks between the two with a concerned expression, "What were you saying?" He asks, raising his brows curiously.

Robin and Regina exchange glances, letting each other know that now was the time to tell Roland. Robin smiles and pats his son's stomach, "Roland, my boy. Regina and I, we're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Roland gasps, his mouth gaping open as his eyes grow so wide that they looked as though they would pop out any time now.

Robin nods softly, "Yes, son. Two of them actually."

"At the same time?!" He asks, completely astonished by this news.

Regina laughs quietly as Robin explains that.

"But you and Regina aren't married…are you?" Roland asks childishly, knowing that usually it was a husband and wife who had a baby.

Robin sighs softly, cocking his mouth to the side and chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. "No, Roland. We aren't."

"How are you having two babies then?"

Robin's face immediately flushes red, looking at Regina for help and she steps in. "Because we…love…each other." She says, making Robin's eyes get wide as she admits that to someone other than himself. He smiles gradually, though, happy that she did.

"You love my papa?" Roland asks, looking up confusedly at this woman beside him.

Regina nods slowly, "Yes, Roland." She says, making Robin smile again.

"Where are they, then?" He asks, all these questions were making Regina's head spin.

She points to her stomach with one gentle finger, "They're in there. They'll be in there for quite a while longer."

He looks down at her stomach, studying it closely and curiously. "How'd they get in there?"

Now Regina's face was flushed red. She panicked and looked at Robin for help. "Uh, Roland. When two people love each other they-"

"Have you named them yet?" Roland interrupts…thankfully. He was on a roll with those questions. This was the one time Robin was glad his son was talkative. One…time…

Regina chuckled lightheartedly, also glad that she could now breathe again. "We've named one. Your sister."

Roland smiles bigger than he ever had before, his eyes brightening up and his shoulders coming up around his ears. "What is it?!" He asks excitedly.

"Her name is going to be Rosalyn."

"Rosalyn?" Roland contemplates for a moment, thinking hard. He finally looks down at Robin, "I like that name." He states.

Robin laughs, "I'm glad we have your approval on it." He says, sitting up now and resting against the headboard like Regina was. "Now, why don't you go ahead and go eat breakfast with the Charmings? We won't be down for a while."

"I'm so excited." Roland exclaims, climbing down from the bed and running to the large doors. The whole way there he was saying, "I have to tell everyone. I'm going to have a little sister!" He exclaims, not comprehending all that well that there was two of the babies. A sister and a brother.

Regina and Robin both laughed as the doors shut, "That was…interesting." She says in a low tone, smiling softly.

Robin nods and takes a relieved breath, "Very interesting." He says. He looks over at Regina and snuggles up beside her, glad she was still in this mood. "He really has taken to you."

"Mhm." She murmurs, looking down at her twiddling fingers.

Robin takes a shaky breath and lays his right hand on her left thigh, "I'm glad he has someone, Regina. Other than me." He whispers softly, looking into her eyes seriously with a glisten of a tear drop sitting in his ducts. "He's never had a mother in his life, and sometimes it's only a mother than can teach a young boy the proper manners needed in your life."

Regina looks over at Robin with softened eyes. She blinked a few times, realizing just how true that statement was. She looks back at her twiddling fingers, "I understand. Though Henry has learned his manners, he's not an athlete. I think he'd like to be, but he never had anyone to support him in that aspect of life. Sometimes only a father can teach a young boy the proper sportsmanship he needs in his life." She says, somewhat repeating what Robin had said.

"I guess both parents are just a necessity, aren't they?" Robin says, looking at Regina's swollen belly and remembering back to when she said she would just give the baby to Robin. Now that there were two, he had no idea how he would ever do that. But he wouldn't, because he knew Regina couldn't give them up that easily.

She nods her head, "A mother is important in everyone's life. When I got Henry, I told myself that I would always be the mother I had always wanted. My mother…she wasn't anything to talk about." Regina explains, feeling her emotions want to bubble inside of her.

Robin gently takes her soft hand in his and rubs the back of it with his thumb, "You are." He whispers shakily.

Regina feels a tear fall down her cheek, escaping her eye and falling down onto the sheets below them. She chuckles softly and smiles over at Robin, "You are a good father too."

Robin smiles and leans over to kiss her. Enjoying their embrace this whole morning, he never wanted to leave her side. He realized then how much he truly loved her, and how much he thrived on her existence.

Regina sighed as she looked up at the large clock that stood on the other side of the room, "I guess we need to go start our day, seeing as how it's almost ten o'clock." She states, a little disheartened that she had to leave his warm body. "Though I really don't want to see the Charmings." She grumbles.

Truthfully, she felt the exact same way about Robin. If only she would let her feelings show for him the way he does for her, they would get along with no problems. But her past constantly haunted her. She knew that whenever she opened up to someone, they got hurt. Or she got hurt. Daniel had gotten killed, her father was tortured by her mother because of her…she couldn't let something bad happen to Robin.

Robin looked over at her and tilted his head, "I was thinking, now that we've moved our differences aside and all that, why couldn't we live somewhere else?"

Regina raised her brow, "Like where? The summer castle…I've never lived in it. And it's demolished."

"We can live in my old cabin." Robin suggests happily, "I know it's still there. We just haven't lived in it for a little while because of the Merry Men, they all wanted to camp while we would go on our treks."

Regina wasn't too sure about the thought of royalty living in a dingy old cabin. But that's what she'd wanted before, with Daniel. When they were going to run away…that's where they would've been. In the village like the rest of the normal people. She would've had a small house, and she would've had kids…

She began tearing up at that thought. She was getting all she'd ever wanted with this man that was laying in the bed beside of her. "Would Roland be okay with that as well?" She asks, concerned for the young boy.

"Roland loves the outdoors. I'm sure he misses his old room."

Regina smiles and grits her teeth together slightly in thought, deciding that would be a good idea. "I'd like that." She states happily, "We can tell the Charmings, they'll be happy about it." She jokes.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" David asks, baffled as to why Regina was being so selfless.

"The castle is getting a little…small." She states, not talking about the size of it. More as to who was staying in it.

Snow realizes the insult and rolls her eyes, "Well, I was kind of enjoying us all being together."

"Snow, maybe they have a point. It wouldn't be good for the twins to be growing up in a dark castle, they would have the life you always wanted to have. They wouldn't have to worry about royalty, just about themselves and family."

Regina tried to hold back tears at the mention of the twins. Damn, her hormones were out of whack. She hated that she could cry at the drop of a hat, but it was all the "joys" of the pregnancy.

"Where would you be moving to?" Snow asks.

Robin straightens up and steps in the conversation, "To my old cabin. It would probably need very little repair work, but it'll do."

Snow and Charming exchange looks. Regina rolls her eyes, "It's not like you're our parents, you can't stop us. We're simply letting you know what we're doing, trying to help you both out in this situation. But apparently we didn't need to, quite honestly, because now you're just going to worry over us." She scoffs.

"We're not worried about you, Regina." David intervenes.

"It's not your decision to make anyway." Regina scoffs, irritated that they even decided to tell that Charmings anyway. "We're going to be going there today to decide on what repairs are needed, hopefully things magic will fix. We'll be back soon after." She says, scooting her chair from the table and raising to her feet, giving Robin a stern look telling him to come on.

Robin does as she silently says and gets up, following her out. They walk out of the castle and Regina stops. "What is it?" Robin asks.

"Nothing." She replies.

Robin tilts his head over and furrows his brow, "I know it's not nothing."

This was what Regina wanted. It was finally all coming true. She'd just never imagined it to be with anyone else but Daniel. "I'm just not comfortable saying it right now, Robin." She explained, beginning to walk again.

They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to his cabin. There was an open field to the side of it, and on the other side there were other little village houses. Empty, of course.

The cabin was quaint, dingy and small like she'd figured. But she knew it would be alright. Robin opened the squeaky door and walked inside, looking back at Regina who was following closely behind. He looked around inside, everything was exactly how he'd remembered it when he left it. "Here it is, my home."

Regina steps in and looks around. The ground was…ground. Earth. It didn't have any kind of floor on it. The one couch in the whole place was so dusty, as was everything else. She looked around at the tiny place, seeing the one room that looked as though it was Roland's. She looked down to the other end of the house, looking past the kitchen and table, and down to the hallway that held the other bedroom.

"It's small, but it'll do, right?" Robin asks, putting his hands on his hips as he breathes in the mildewed air.

Regina presses her teeth together and looks around…there was a lot to be done. She was having second thoughts on this, maybe it wasn't the best idea ever? "What about the witch? We would have less defense here."

Regina had a point. Robin simply shrugs his shoulders, taking a breath. "Are you suggesting this wouldn't be the best idea?" He asks, knowing that it wasn't.

Regina nods, "I think that's right."

"Another time…after we defeat the witch." Robin says softly, seeing Regina's disappointed expression. He was disappointed too, but they both knew that the castle would unfortunately still be a better place for them to live.

As they made the journey back, Charming gives a sarcastic look to the both of them. "Back so soon?" He says.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Save it." She bites, "It's simply too many repairs." She lies, heading for their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Charming presses on, wondering what mission this woman was on.

"Nowhere of your concern." She yells from down the hall.

She turns into their bedroom and digs through one of her drawers, looking for the note that Daniel had written her. She was missing him so much today, just from the talk of getting a small house with Robin. That's what their plans were. She unfolds the note and reads it, bringing tears to her eyes.

Robin walks in, "What's wrong?" He asks her softly.

She shakes her head and folds the note back up. "Nothing, I'm fine." She says, sniffling before putting the note back in the drawer and shutting it.

Robin had no idea what was on that note or who it was from, but whatever it was he'd hoped it would never make her cry again. He hated seeing her sad, and that's exactly what this note did to her.

* * *

Later on when they went to bed, they said their goodnight's to each other as always, kissed one another softly and soon afterwards, fell asleep. That had been their nightly routine now. But Regina was uneasy. When she finally fell asleep, she was having trouble staying asleep.

_Regina opened her eyes and was standing in the middle of a field. Her eyes looked around for someone…anyone. "Hello?" She calls out in an echoing voice. _

_"__Regina? There you are. You're late for your lesson." Daniel says, coming up to her from the side. _

_Regina smiles tremendously when she sees his face, "Daniel?" she says, amazed that he was standing there._

_"__Hello, Regina. Is this the first time we've met or something?" Daniel asks jokingly, giving her a soft kiss on her lips._

_Regina looks down and realizes that she doesn't have a swollen belly. She knew it was a dream…she knew it wasn't real anymore. But it felt like it was. "Why am I here?"_

_"__You needed to see me." Daniel replies, looking into her eyes softly. He looked so real. He looked touchable._

_"__Why?"_

_"__I don't know, Regina, that's something only you know." Daniel says._

_"__You don't know?"_

_He shakes his head no. "I do not. But you know…why did you come here, Regina? Why did you need to see me?"_

**[To be continued]**

* * *

**Ooh y'all probably hate me right now...don't you?**

**SO! I have two tasks for you. VERY IMPORTANT AND SHORT TASKS!**

**1. Tell me why Regina needs to see Daniel?**

**2. Tell me your absolute favorite line from this chapter...please!**

**THANK YOU! Mwah. Please review and give me those answers ^. Love y'all!**

**G.**


	7. Chapter 7- Little House on a Hill

**Hola! HOW ABOUT THIS QUICK UPDATE?! Pshyeahhh. Grace is gettin' gooooood. (that's me...lol).**

**Did y'all even know my name before that? Lol awk. Well yeah, it's Grace. **

**And I'm in a really dorky mood. So here's your next chapter! Lol. It's a quicker update and it only has a little over 2500 words compared to the normal 3500-4000, just because this piece needed it's own chapter. If i would've added to it, it wouldn't have been as good :)**

**TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**Well kinda. I'm only going to be answering your questions from now on, so if you have something really important that you want me to answer, pm me please :) it's just so tiring sorting through the reviews. i know, i'm getting lazy in my old age. but writing these at 2 and 3 in the morning...it takes a toll on me. Lol. So here's just a few quick notes:**

**1. Snow is not pregnant in this missing year. It would be as though the tables turned, and Snow isn't pregnant but Regina is. **

**2. Big, hugeeee shoutout to BMontgomery (one of my absolute favorite fanfic writers...). She's read this story and reviewed each chapter as she went! I'm so happy! Lol I fangirled a little and PM'd her about it! She writes "An Unexpected Change", an EvilCricket story. (Don't judge me...I once shipped it hard. Lol). That's the first fanfic I ever read, and I still can't get enough of it to this day!**

**So yeah, if you have any questions just let me know! :) I'll be glad to answer them. And just because I don't write back to your review, doesn't mean I don't read them still. Trust me, I love seeing them in my email! Haha. It makes me smile :)**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

**(Oh, p.s., two words...STABLEQUEEN. FEELS)**

* * *

_She shakes her head, completely unsure as to why she truly was here. But she knew one thing, she was so glad to be with him. "I don't know, Daniel…but can we just put that aside for now? You're…here!" She exclaims happily, her eyes glistening up into his, "I've missed you." She whispers calmly, tears beginning to form in her beautiful, brown orbs as she suddenly remembers the nights she'd spent crying, wishing for him to come back._

_"__I am here, Regina. And I'm glad you are too. This is where I always am…I'm still at these stables." He says lightheartedly. "Maybe to help you to remember, we'll go on a little trip, how does that sound?" Daniel asks, taking her hand into his._

_Her heart leaps as she looks down and sees his fingers entwined around hers, smiling so brightly. "I'll go anywhere with you." She replies softly, innocently and young sounding. _

_He quickly saddles up two horses for them and they ride across the large field, just like old times sneaking behind her mother's back. For the most part, it was a comfortably silent ride. They both enjoyed having each other with them, knowing they could talk if they needed to._

_Daniel looked over at Regina who was practically beaming with pride, having her Daniel back with her. It made his soul ache for her, knowing that she missed him. But it was for the best, it wasn't meant to be._

_"__Regina?" Daniel says, getting her attention. As she looks over, he couldn't help but smile at her glowing face. "About your new…boyfriend?" He says timidly._

_Regina snaps out of her little daze, remembering that this was only a dream. That it wasn't real. "Robin…" She replies softly, somewhat disheartened._

_"__What do you think about him?" Daniel asks, turning his horse slightly so they could head in the direction they needed._

_Regina shrugs, suddenly feeling like a young schoolgirl being asked about her crush. She looks down at the reins in her hand and bites the inside of her lip. "He's nice."_

_"__He's nice?" Daniel asks sarcastically, huffing playfully. "Regina, come on. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings- if that's what you're afraid of." He teases._

_She smiles softly and looks over her shoulder at him, "He is nice. He cares for me."_

_"__That's it?" Daniel says, raising his brows. "You're having a baby with him. Two of them, actually."_

_Daniel's statement took her aback. How did he know she was pregnant? It wasn't obvious like it was in reality. She didn't physically show it here, how did he know? "It was an accident."_

_Daniel tilts his head forward and giving her a demeaning look, "It may have been an accident then, but we both know, Regina, that fate isn't an accident."_

_This made more silence between the two. Regina's thoughts were rushing through her head, such as why Daniel thought this was fate? Just because he had a lion tattoo that probably hundreds of other men had? She suddenly felt like Daniel was keeping something from her, and she didn't like it in the slightest._

_The next few hundred feet was an awkward silence between the two. Both engulfed by their own thoughts. _

_They were approaching the hilltop that looked over Daniel's village, where he used to live. Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Wow." She says in awe, seeing it exactly how she remembered it for all of these years. She immediately spotted Daniel's old house, where he used to live before he worked at her stables. She pointed over to it and looked at Daniel, like a kid would when she saw a new toy, "Look at that, Daniel." She says, reminiscing about old times._

_When he had lived there, they were only friends. Nothing more between the two of them. They only discovered their mutual feelings for each other when he moved into her stable, when he kissed her for the first time beside Rocinante's stall. She felt her stomach bubble at that memory, but soon came back to where she was._

_"__You want to go see it? For old time's sake?" Daniel asks, extending his hand to point down the hill._

_She eagerly nods, actually excited to go back to this small, dingy cabin. Just like the one Robin had suggested to her, and she quickly turned down._

_As they descended the hill, she remembered when they used to race their horses through the village, making all of the old, married women mad when they would hang onto their clothes line. But still, not too mad, because Daniel was adored by his poor village. Therefore, a friend of Daniel's was a friend of theirs, and they could never be too awfully mad at Regina for her child play. _

_"__Here it is." Daniel says, getting down from his horse and tying it to the nearest tree branch. He takes Regina's reins and waits for her to descend before tying her horse to a tree as well. He took her by the arm and courted her up to the steps up the small house. She smiled as she breathed in the air. It smelled like Daniel did, but with more mildew added to it. She shook that away, focusing back on the smell of Daniel. Hay and oats…ironically._

_He pushes the door open, having to give it a slight shove so that the hinges would come unglued from themselves. It comes open and dust falls down onto him in a clump, chuckling as he wipes it from his hair._

_It made Regina giggle. She hadn't giggled in a long time, but here she was giggling with her dead fiancé. Why was she here? She still didn't know. She still couldn't tell herself why._

_"__It's all still here." Daniel says, looking around the small place. Regina steps in behind him and looks around as well, the first thing she saw that the ground was…ground. Earth. It didn't have any kind of floor in it, just like Robin's cabin. She looked up and saw a couch sitting in front of her. It hadn't been touched in years. Dust had overtaken it and rats had started chewing holes into the cushions._

_Robin's cabin._

_She looked down to the other end of the house, looking past the kitchen and table, and down to the hallway that led to Daniel's old bedroom. She almost broke down in tears right there, letting out a quiet sob._

_Daniel whipped around, hearing her small voice. "Regina? What's wrong?" He asks, seeing her start to sob._

_She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, "I…need some air." She says, looking down at the ground and past Daniel's arms that reached out for her._

_She turns around and bursts through the front door, running outside and out onto the village street. She stands in the middle of it, feeling the cool summer breeze whip away at her dress. She wraps her arms around each other, beginning to feel chilly. The air had an eerie feel to it, and Regina didn't quite know why. She looked down the street to her left, seeing all of the houses that lined the dirt path. She then looked to her right, and saw the fields and hills begin rolling out. _

_Daniel's hand laid on her shoulder, "Regina? You feel warm…we need to get you inside."_

_"__I'm fine." She snaps, not looking at him. If she would've seen his face, she wouldn't have snapped. She never snaps at Daniel. "I'm fine." She repeated a little softer, rubbing her upper arms in her palms._

_"__What's happened? Don't you want to see the house?" Daniel asks, not knowing why she ran out like that. _

_"__I…I want to go somewhere else. Take me somewhere else…please." She asks, sounding almost like a child that's gotten bored with this scene. _

_Daniel shakes his head as he takes a breath, he turns to the horses and unties them, bringing her horse to her. She climbs on gracefully, and Daniel climbs on soon after._

_"__Where to now?"_

_Regina shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know where to go. Her mind was racing with all of these absurd thoughts. Why had she not noticed that Robin's cabin looked so much like Daniel's house? Is that why she'd pushed that idea away so fast? She could've easily fixed those repairs in Robin's house with magic. She didn't know why she was feeling this way._

_"__Have you remembered why you came to see me, Regina?" Daniel asks, just trying to get her to same something- anything to him._

_"__No." She replies quickly, feeling the cool air rush through her again. She didn't like being short with Daniel, but she didn't want to say anything else to him._

_Daniel swallows hard when he sees his fingers beginning to float away into little dust particles. "You'd better decide quick." He says softly, just barely loud enough for Regina to hear over the plopping of their horses hooves and squeaking of the leather saddles._

_Regina whips her around sharply to see him, "What? Why? I like spending time with you."_

_Daniel takes a shaky breath, debating on whether he should show her this or not. He slowly brought his hand up and showed her his disappearing fingers, "I'm fading, Regina. You need to remember."_

_"__I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here, Daniel!" She cries out, seeing Daniel fade in front of her made her more emotional than she ever thought it would. He was leaving her again._

_"__Think, Regina. What do you want to do while you're here? That may help."_

_"__I wanted to see your house." She admits softly. She takes a deep breath, "I wanted to see where we would've had a family together." She whispers, barely audible to Daniel._

_Daniel sighs as he realizes her troubles now. She was supposed to be having a family with him, not with some common thief. He tilts his head over to the side, trying to think of the proper words to say. "Regina, remember when that doctor brought me back? I almost…I almost hurt you. But you stopped me." Daniel paused for a moment, batting back tears as he remembered the fear in her eyes. "Do you remember what I told you?"_

_"__To love again." She admits softly, shaking her dead down at her hands. "But I can't! I love Robin…but you were supposed to be the father to my children. Not anyone else. We were supposed to be married and live together, have a house in the village with children. We were supposed to get by on your small salary as a stable hand, we were supposed to be together, Daniel. Forever." She cries out, openly letting tears flow down her cheeks. _

_She swung herself off of the saddle quickly, Daniel doing so quickly behind her. They let the hoses graze in the grass as Daniel walked over to her, grabbing her shoulder to gently spin her around. He sighed as her teary face met with his, knowing this would be hard. "Regina," He begins, "I know, that that's what we had planned. I wanted to have children with you more than you can imagine. I wanted to have a house in a village. I wanted to call you my wife and I wanted to get by on my salary. Regina…it's not possible anymore. I'm gone…you have to let me go." He says, love in his tone but cold in his expression._

_As she looked in his face, she knew he wasn't there. She knew he was just a figment of her imagination. She knew he was just a memory. "I can't, Daniel."_

_"__You have to. You have two babies that need you to let go and be the mother they need. You have a charming man that you need to let go and let him know that he doesn't have to worry about you so much. Regina, it's time to stop worrying over me. I'm not coming back, I never can. I never will. I can't." Daniel says, emotionless. His hands slide off of her arms, and she looks down only to realize that he's faded up to his elbows._

_He looks down at them sheepishly, knowing he didn't have all that much time. "Love again, Regina. I know you already love him, and I know you love those children. Now…let go of me and live your life." He says, his body becoming more and more transparent._

_"__No…I can't lose you again." Regina shouts frantically, searching for a way to save him._

_"__Go live in that house in the village. Have the life with him that you know you want. You can have it, if you would just let go of me. I can't be here anymore, I have to go."_

_"__But Daniel! No…I love you!" Regina says, shaking his almost invisible body._

_He shakes his head and gently shushes her, "Shh, Regina. When I leave, you'll wake up. When you wake up, I need you to be the best mother that I know you are. And I need you to be the mother that Robin needs for his children. I know…you can…now you just…need to show…your…se-" _

_He faded away before he could finish his sentence. Regina looked around for him frantically, shouting his name. She fell to her knees and began sobbing, feeling lost and alone. She was alone. No one was in this world except for her and Daniel, and now Daniel had left._

_"__Daniel!" She cries out, sobbing down into her dress. "Come back…"_

"Regina! Regina, wake up!" Robin shouts, practically shaking the sleeping woman.

Regina wakes up finally, startled as she looks around to see Robin hovering over her.

"My gosh, Regina! What was happening?!" Robin asks frantically, completely in a tizzy.

Regina slowly sits up in the bed, remembering everything what had happened in her dream last night. "Daniel…" She mumbles, still halfway asleep.

"Yes, I know. You've shouted his name numerous times. Regina, what's going on?"

"Daniel…Daniel!" Regina shouts, as though she had just woke up completely. She looked over at Robin with softer eyes, not so fear stricken. "Robin…" She coos, officially baffling Robin.

"Regina…? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Robin, I want that house." She says, looking seriously into his eyes. He studied her brown orbs, looking for a sign of joking. There was none. "I want it to be our house, where we raise our kids. Where we're together, where we don't have to worry about money, and where our kids will have the best life growing up with horses and playing in open fields." She says, beginning to tear up completely. Her emotions had fully taken over.

Robin was completely baffled. She'd gone to sleep last night as Queen Regina, but today he didn't know who she was. She'd woken up a completely different woman, and Robin wasn't sure whether he should jump for joy or be worried. But for now, he was going to jump.

He smiled brightly and leaned over into her lips quickly, getting lost in the moment unintentionally. She looks at his dazzling blue eyes and smiles against her lips. For the first time in forever, she felt happy. She was with this man who cared for her so deeply, and she had two children who were to be born in a matter of months. The only thing that could make it better was if Henry were here, but she had to push him to the back of her mind for now. She couldn't let Robin or the twins down…she wouldn't.

* * *

**Awww feelsy, right?! :') Pretty durn cute, Grace, pretty durn cute. **

**What'd you think about Daniel helping her get over...well...him? Haha. **

**LEMME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! I thrive on them. (well, this story does at least...:P) I want to hear your favorite line please :) i love it when i see them! haha**

**GO! Woo! I'll give you a puppy treat! Not really because y'all are humans! hopefully...**

**anyways.**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	8. Chapter 8- Bad Memories

**Hello all! Hope you're all having a splendid week! :)**

**I'm actually doing a to my reviewers this week! Yay for not being lazy! xD**

**To my reviewers:**

**PrincessofSea: Hahaha don't get too happy! ;) It'll be turning...shortly. But thanks for the cupcake! *nom nom nom*. And thanks for the compliments, dear!**

**Evil Panda: Well, we won't really see it in this chapter...but future chapters we will! :)**

**Iknowsomethingyoudon'tknow: Thank you so so very much! :) I appreciate that! And I think that was probably one of my favorite lines too!**

**evilregal01: Thank you :) I did like that line! Lol who am I kidding, I loved this whole chapter xD #YesI'mBragging...lol**

**outlawqueenzoe1: Thank you (:**

**Franciny: Gah I love that line :))))))**

**Jasmine: THANK YOU! Gahhh that means so much to me! :)**

**Burgersandfries: Thank you! You'd be surprised...but I didn't actually plan that dream thing to happen until later chapters. Lol. So it was honestly a spur of the moment type of thing! And about your question...I can't give all of my secrets away...now can I? ;)**

**BMontgomery: LOL I already answered that question over PM ;) Sorry it was a confusion! Lol. When I re-read this chapter I was like awwww dang, I should've worded that differently! Thank you so much for your reviews (: Loved them all!**

**THANK YOU ALL! You guys bring a light in my life when I see these beautiful reviews in my email! It honestly makes my day better...!**

**So keep it up!**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

As another few weeks had quickly flown by, Regina and Robin had announced to Snow and Charming and the rest of the motley crew that they were leaving the castle, truly going back to Robin's cabin. They had their arguments, but nothing was going to stop Regina now. She was determined to have that house on the hill.

That's where they were today, cleaning things up in the small, mildew filled house. She had dusted the couch off, mostly because she needed to take a moment to rest after doing so much magic for the repairs. Robin calmly walked over to her and smiled when she saw she had her hand rested on her forehead, "Tired already, m'lady?" He asks softly.

She nods and swallows thickly, "Mhm. Magic is tiring you know." She mumbles, truly sounding exhausted.

He chuckles and pats her leg, "Today I have that meeting with the Merry Men about an attack on Zelena. Apparently David wanted to come along…he thinks he knows more about break ins than we do." He jokes playfully, rolling his eyes and making Regina smile when she saw the same amount of distaste for him as she had.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer, finishing up some of the things."

Robin gave her a soft look, "Don't over-do it." He warns, tilting his head forward and raising his brows at her.

She rolls her eyes and huffs, "I'm not a child…you don't need to look after me." She gripes, almost growling as she began to sit up. "Now, go on." She almost demands, tired of him looking over her so much.

He shakes his head. _So stubborn_, he thought to himself. He grabbed his bow before exiting the small house, Regina magically closing the door behind him. She looked around the dusty house, and with a snap of her fingers it was all cleaned. She was glad she could use all of this magic, otherwise it would've taken days to clean and tidy up.

Regina Mills was the kind of person that would yell at you if you left a sock on the floor, and seeing her new home like this made her shudder.

She had let on to Robin how excited she was for this new home. The first time she'd really let on much about anything. Even though she was beyond happy for the twins, she didn't let Robin know that. She was still scared about that, she didn't want to mess up like she had with Henry. She wanted to be the best mother she could be, and never let them go.

She looked down at her ever growing stomach, now at fourteen weeks she was getting large. Large to her, but still absolutely stunning in Robin's eyes. And he let her know that every chance he got, annoying Regina to high heavens. But she knew he was only doing it to show how much he cared for her.

She walked to the shelf beside the door, nailed up by rusty looking things. She knew she had to fix that too. She quickly began organizing the shelf and everything on it, throwing away some of the papers that looked unneeded. After all, after so many years of being gone from here, how needed were they?

She quickly began growing tired again, feeling the couch practically tug at her body. But she didn't want to give in just yet, she still had plenty more work to do. She walked through to the kitchen and flicked her wrist, tidying the table and chairs and placing them all in their spots. She dusted everything off in there before tiredly walking down the hall and into the bedroom. She looked around at the straw bed, realizing she needed to quickly transport her things over here. Even if the bed would make it crammed, she would not be sleeping on that thing. She never has slept on a bed unfit for royalty, and never planned on it in her life.

She sat down on the hard bed, quickly becoming tired. She made the mistake of laying down, and soon after falling into a nap. Regina was getting more tired each day, and she had so many more months to go. It felt like forever before she would have her babies in her arms.

* * *

"Regina…Regina?" Robin calls out softly, looking down at his sleeping beauty. He smiles as he sees her eyes flutter open, "It's time to go back, m'lady." He whispers softly, not wanting to startle her from her sleep.

She slowly sits up and groans as she does so, looking around and remembering finally where she was. "Good morning…" She mumbles, stretching out and yawning.

He chuckles at her lightheartedly, "It's most certainly not morning, you slept through that." He explains, being soft and gentle in his tone like always. "We can't stay here tonight, your back must be hurting already from that bed."

Regina moved just then and realized how stiff she actually was. Indeed, her back was most certainly hurting from this bed. She got up and stretched out again, letting out a soft groan as she did.

Robin smiles at her, seeing this somewhat new side of Regina made him happier. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but whatever it was, it was that "Daniel" that had helped her through it. That had helped Robin through it. He no longer had to worry quite so much about him saying the wrong thing, setting Regina off even more than she usually was.

But by all means, she wasn't always the sweetest person in the whole world. She still had her flaring anger, and Robin had already seen it once this week. He didn't want to redo that scene.

"Are you tired, m'lady?" He asks Regina, seeing her somewhat lagging behind him on their short journey back to the castle.

She looks up from her feet and gives him a sheepish expression, quickly straightening up and coming back to her normal self. "I'm fine." She objects, catching up to him and walking a little quicker.

Robin takes her hand apprehensively in his. He still never knew what would set her off, and when it would. He looks down at her hand in his before he starts lightly swinging it, smiling brightly. "It's been a while since we've gone to the lake, you know."

Regina looks over at him with a soft expression, hearing the desire to have fun in his voice. She smiles slightly at him, "It has been. We haven't done much together at all." She admits, somewhat guilty that she's treated him pretty badly.

Though Regina loved this man, and loved him so deeply, she was scared. Even after what Daniel had told her, she was still scared to completely open up to him. It would show vulnerability, something Regina swore to herself long ago that she would never do. She was not a vulnerable or easily persuaded woman, but somehow this man made her want to be like that.

_Men._

"What if we just stayed there all night, instead of going back to the castle?" Robin asks hopefully, looking down at their feet as they walked together.

Regina immediately knew where he was going with this. "Robin…I'm too tired." She complains, being honest and genuine. She was exhausted.

He nods disheartened, "That's fine…you need your rest, my dear."

Regina hears the disappointment in his voice, looking over at him with her lips pressed together. She sighs as she sees his sad, dramatically sad, expression. "I guess one night at the lake wouldn't hurt." She replies, gritting her teeth together. Being selfless was hard for her to do, but she just wanted to do something for him after all he's done for her.

He smiles immediately and squeezes her hand, "Are you sure?"

She nods, wanting to say no in her mind but doing it for him.

He excitedly scoops her up into his arms on a spur of the moment thing, not caring about the whiplash from her that he was going to get. "Good." He states with a large smile on his face, his sparkling blue eyes looking down into hers.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "How charming." She states in a low murmur, being sarcastically sassy.

He smiles and continues to walk, "I am quite the charmer, you know. I did somehow charm the Queen to get into bed with me." He says, an undeniable sarcastic pep in his voice.

She huffs a laugh, "Please. The Queen enticed this…common thief into _her _bed. Not yours, dear." She retorts, still a large amount of sass in her tone.

He rolls his eyes, "Well, I think I remember that I'm the one who got the _Queen _pregnant, now aren't I?"

She moves her eyes to look in front of them, her head still tilted somewhat towards his. She lifts her finger up and points for extra effect, "Can't help but feel a little personally violated about that part."

He laughs loudly as they reach the lake, he stands her up gently on her feet in front of him. He wraps his arms around his waist and looks down into her eyes, his own were full of love for the woman standing there. "Personal violation is alright sometimes, especially when it's by you." He bites playfully, smiling from ear to ear before running off toward the lake.

Regina stands there for a moment, dumbfounded by his childish move. "I do hope you know that I'm not going to chase you." She calls out, slowly walking toward him. Instead she snaps her fingers and lands in the lake, the water up around her body. She smiles enticingly and looks up at Robin, "Aren't you coming?"

Robin laughs and rips his shirt off over his head before he jumps into the lake, creating a big splash and getting Regina's hair wet.

"Robin!" She shouts, angered by that one little thing.

He laughs sheepishly and his shoulders come up around his ears. "Sorry." He states, a goofy expression was still on his face as he wades over to her. He runs his fingers over her hair that was pulled back tightly and up into a tall ponytail. He grabs the band and pulls it from her hair gently, letting her beautiful ebony hair fall to her shoulders. "That's better." He whispers, smiling largely.

She looks at him for a moment with soft eyes, only before splashing him in the face. "I'm an Evil Queen, I'm always going to get my revenge." She says, letting out a loud laugh.

Her laugh astounded Robin, how beautifully smooth it was. He hadn't heard her laugh so freely…it made him giddy. It made him happy to know that she was becoming happy, even without her son.

* * *

After a while actually playing in that lake, they were both laid out on a blanket that Regina had conjured up. The sun was just beginning to set below the horizon, making the lake shine a purple and pink. It sparkled and glowed as the two lovers laughed with each other. _Laughing. _Something Regina sure wasn't used to doing a lot of.

As the two were laughing over a previous joke that Robin had told, he reaches out and gently grabs her stomach. Simply not thinking about what he was doing. She looks down at his hands, startled by his sudden movement, and pulls away slightly.

"I'm sorry, m'lady…I just wasn't-"

"It's fine." She interrupts quickly, still looking down.

Truthfully, his hands made her feel warm inside. It shot warmth all through her body, making her even giddier. All on the inside. On the outside, she showed how startled she was still. It amazed her how much he cared for her and their unborn children, how much he always was loving all three of them.

She takes his hand and moves it on the top of her stomach, looking up into his eyes. "I guess since you are their father, you can feel their tiny heartbeats every once in a while." She teases, her smile gradually coming back.

He grinned at her and gave a thankful nod, "Well, I'm glad of that." He replies, being playful like he had been with her the whole night.

He focused in on the soft, gentle and barely noticeable heartbeats that he could feel through Regina's skin. These babies were already strong, he knew it just from their hearts. He looked up at Regina, only to see her almost in tears. "What's the matter?" He asks softly, furrowing his brows at her.

Regina had realized how big she'd gotten recently. Nothing fit her, and now as she was staring down at his hands, she realized truly how large she was. "I'm big."

"You're not big, my love. Think about this…whenever you feel that you're big- though you're not, think about Rosalyn. Little Rosalyn and…other baby." He says with a smile, raising his brows as they hadn't named the boy yet. He chuckles slightly and rubs the top of her soft belly, "Think about how healthy she'll be, and how big and strong he'll be. They'll both be perfect children, and that's only the joys of having them." He comforts.

She rolls her eyes, "Well, it was you who gave me twins, dear."

"Not purposely, exactly…" He admits guiltily, giving a sheepish look to her. "Besides that, they'll be happy and healthy. You know that?"

She nods softly, "Of course they'll be happy." She states, becoming slightly nervous from being an actual mother. She was always cautious anymore with what she did, she didn't even want to move in a wrong way in fear that she might hurt them. She couldn't possibly do that, it would be the death of her.

He gently lets his hand slide off of her stomach, making Regina almost feel cold inside, instantly missing his skin against hers. "And undoubtedly, you'll be the best mother to them that they could ever have." He adds on. Though it was no big deal to him what he had just said, her stomach bubbled inside from the beautiful words he'd just said about her.

A good mother. That's all Regina wanted to be for these twins.

"And Roland, he seems to be pretty excited about the twins, don't you think?" Regina asks softly, straightening up to look over across the lake at the almost set sun.

Robin let out a quiet chuckle, "Roland is very excited. He told me the other night when I tucked him in that he was very excited to meet them both, and that he was also very excited to have a sister." He states with a smile across his lips the whole time. "But last night…last night he asked me something that I- I didn't know quite how to answer."

"Please don't tell me he asked how babies are made again?" Regina asks, looking nervous for this father.

Robin laughed and shook his head, raising his brows, "No…not this time. I'm sure that's coming, too, though. He's a curious boy."

Regina nodded in agreement, "But what did he ask last night?"

Robin bit in on his lips nervously, leaning back on his hands with his feet crossed out in front of him. He looked downward for a few moments, then peeked up to Regina. "You'll have to believe that I'm honestly not making this up." He says, looking over at her with one eye and one brow raised.

She laughs for a moment, then becomes pretty serious. What could Roland have possibly asked? She nods, letting him know to go on. Never saying that she would believe him.

"He asked me last night why we weren't married." Robin quietly mutters.

Regina shifted in her spot a little, biting in on her lip as well. The thought of marriage terrified her. The only marriage she'd been in before was the one with Leopold; if you can even call it a marriage. It meant to be with someone forever, and it meant that she would fully be letting go of her past fiancé.

"But, I just changed the subject on him…never answering it." Robin adds.

Regina clears her throat, she was clearly nervous about this subject.

"But then, of course, he went on to say that usually a mommy and daddy are married…and I couldn't change the subject then."

"What did you tell him?" Regina asks, awkwardly looking up at him.

"I just told him that because we love each other and that we love the twins, that we're a mommy and daddy." Robin says, sinking down on the blanket a little. "What do you think about all of it?" He asks.

Regina drops her mouth open, taken aback by his question. She hadn't even thought of getting married. The idea had crossed her mind, but she immediately had pushed it away because it made her uneasy. "I don't know, Robin." She murmurs.

Robin shifts uncomfortably and looks back across the water again. "Are…are we just going to live as lovers forever? With two children?"

"I don't know!" She snaps, quickly becoming emotional as she had been for weeks now.

Robin swallows hard, knowing he clearly just set her off. He takes in a deep breath and looks around to her, "We have to be thinking on it, Regina. We can't just live our lives in the dark like this, neither of us. I know I don't want it like that, and I'm almost sure you don't either?"

She waits a few moments before shaking her head no. She looks down at her swollen belly, a tear falls onto it. Robin immediately sees her anger turn into sadness, but he didn't know why. He inched closer to her and put his arm around her midsection, letting his hand rest on her belly. "Regina? Why is this such a sore subject?" He asks quietly, being sincere and calm.

Regina sniffled and wiped her face before looking up. She looked over at Robin and shook her head softly, "Because I've never had a good experience with it, Robin." She answers softly, her voice was shaky and her tone was weak.

"What do you mean?" He asks, knowing this was about the king. But he never knew why she didn't like him, though he had his ideas.

She swallows thickly and slouches over, losing her regal effect. She looks down into her lap again, messing around with her fingers and tangling them together. "I don't like to talk about it." She reveals, feeling tears poke away at her eyes again.

Robin pulls her into him tightly, sitting up to rock her side to side. "You don't have to." He whispers softly.

After a few minutes of silence, Regina looks up at the lake and blinks away the fogginess from the tears. "He always scared me." She says, breaking the silence. "He would go on these drunken stupors…and he would become so reckless." She adds.

Robin then knew why she didn't like the king. She didn't have to even go on, but she did.

She swallows hard and leans back against Robin's chest, her body tense and nerved. "I remember one night…one of my servants came in to get me. I had bruises from where he held me so tight; I was a complete disaster. She made me see the doctor a few weeks after…knowing something was off when I was getting sick constantly." Tears were now flowing from her cheeks, down onto her body as Robin continued swaying her back and forth, "That's when I first found out…" She couldn't finish her sentence from being choked up from the tears. That was her first baby she had made herself go through a sickness for…a few days later it was no longer a problem.

As she let out a sob, Robin hugged her tightly. He then scooted around to beside of her again, now able to look at her in the eyes. "What are you scared of, my love? I'm not going to do that to you." He says softly, looking into her worry-filled orbs.

She sobbed again before sniffling, "Robin, I did that to multiple babies. I killed them too." She admits, in a full-on tizzy from the tears running down her face and from the actual guilt building up inside of her. "Out of everything I've done, that's the only thing I regret, Robin. I regret killing those babies…" She stopped for another sob. She was actually melting into his arms, for the first time ever.

"Hey…it's okay. You have these babies inside of you to worry about, I know you're not going to do that to them. You're a good mother, Regina, those weren't good circumstances to raise a child in."

"But I shouldn't have killed them!" She snaps back, looking up at him with a tear stained, red face.

He rubs her belly gently and swallows hard, "I know…it's not…right. But it wasn't meant for them to be, Regina. They would've passed another way."

She soon just falls into his chest, sobbing into his warm body. Robin was somewhat shocked, not really sure what to do. He simply just wrapped his arms around her tightly, and held her until the sobs quieted down. He then gently pulled her off his body and looked into her eyes. His hands still wrapped around her upper arms, "Regina…breathe." He reminds her, seeing how red her face was.

She nods once and takes a deep breath.

He then continues, "That was the past, my dear, this is the present." He says, looking down at their unborn children. "These babies will be here in what…six months?"

"Five." She corrects him, sniffling again. She hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, but that's all she could feel right in this moment.

"Five months." He smiles, "They'll be the most perfect little babies, and they'll love you anyway. They'll love you through the bad stuff you've done in your life, because they're your children."

"Henry doesn't." She mutters, looking away from him again.

"It's a shame, then." Robin replies, bringing her chin back to face him. "Until then, let's be happy. Let's…fix our new home and make it into a sanctuary for these beautiful bundles of joy, let's defeat this rampant Wicked Witch, and most of all, let's just be together. Okay? Promise me that?"

She nods softly, feeling like a child who had just gotten a lecture from her father. But she needed to hear it. She wanted to be happy, she wanted a life with this ruggedly handsome man. And she could have it, if she would just reach further for it. Past the bad stuff, and only grab the good stuff.

Robin settled back into his place, relaxing his hold on Regina. He knew that he didn't fix the marriage subject, but he also knew he couldn't rush her into anything after the life she's had with Leopold.

Marriage wasn't a good subject for her.

* * *

**Aww...trouble in OQ land :( This stinks, y'all. Lol. And ps on this chapter...if you have something to say that's rude about the marriage thing, don't say it please. It's my story and I wrote that the way I like to. I want to hear your thoughts, as well, but I'm going to keep some of them as my things. Okay? :)) **

**Once again, I'd like to hear your favorite line! (or paragraph for some of you, some just couldn't choose one sentence apparently xD Lol)**

**I loved seeing them :)**

**So yeah. Adios amigos! Big kisses.**

**Much love, please review...peace and happiness blah blah blah.**

**G. :)**


	9. Chapter 9- First Nights

**Helloooo! This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, but it needed to be like this. Sorry :P I'll make it up to y'all with the feels, don't worry ;)**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Regina huffs and looks around the table, "Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief! Which means he is _not _to be trusted." She barks. She looks around to him beside her, "What are you even still doing here?"

Robin gives her a smug expression, "What I'm doing here is saving your ass." He snaps, looking her straight in the eye. Regina is clearly taken aback by his statement, silencing herself and sitting back into her seat. He soon looks back around the table after the others finish exchanging their shocked expressions. "The castle has traps," He pauses and looks over at Regina, raising one brow. "And deadly ones."

Regina almost cuts him off, "Not more deadly than my magic." She says, never looking at him but keeping a sarcastic expression on her face the whole time.

"They are if you don't see them coming." He says, looking back in her direction.

Once again, she almost cuts his sentence off. "Maybe I'm okay with that." She hisses, leaning forward in her seat towards him in an intimidating way.

"Alright, you may be but we're not. He's coming." Snow states bluntly.

Regina immediately becomes offended, leaning back in her seat with a thud and glaring over at Robin, only to see him giving her that smug grin.

The smug grin she wanted to slap off of his face. She had to hold herself back from it, taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes.

After a little more discussion, they all leave the roundtable and head to their rooms. It was getting late and dark in the castle, everyone would need their rest for tomorrow.

Robin saw Regina about to turn into her room, but caught her shoulder just before she did. "Wait." He orders, turning her around.

She glares at him with furious eyes, her nostrils flaring and her lip curled. "_What _do you want, thief?" She asks with a serious bite in her tone.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said back there. It's just- the Dark One's castle is a nerve wracking place, your majesty. One that I've been in and couldn't get out of, one that I've been beaten and-"

"Yes yes, get on with your sob story." Regina interrupts, rolling her eyes.

Robin closes his mouth and narrows his eyes at her, "As I was saying, it's a dangerous place."

"I know that, I've been there many more times than you have. I can handle myself, outlaw." She barks, turning back around and heading off toward her room.

"Why don't you ever just accept someone's help when they're trying to give it, Regi- your majesty?!" He snaps, his tone was angered because of this woman.

She abruptly whips around toward him and strides closer, becoming more intimidating to him with each step. "I'm not one of the poor that you steal for, _Thief. _I don't need your help, or anyone's help." She hisses, dangerously close to his face. She turns back around, her hair whipping to the side as she does.

He stops her again, seeing the look in her eyes…it wasn't just anger he saw. He quickly turns her around and slams her against the wall, her body beneath his. She pushes at him, but not in time before his lips smashed against hers for a bruising, passionate kiss.

Her body relaxed more, the longer he held his lips on hers. He eventually pulled away, both of their breaths heavy. She looks ferociously into his eyes, then pulls at his collar and slams him back into her.

Truthfully, she didn't mind this. She wanted to feel. She was desperate to know that she was alive…to hate the fact that she was. Her body had been numb for what felt like so long, in only these three bloody months that she's been here without Henry. She needed to feel _something…anything._

Her body soon began taking over her mind, and not long after, her door was slamming shut behind the two lovers.

* * *

She looks down at her belly that has been ever-growing for the past almost five months. She was completely lost in thought, it had been almost a full year since they'd arrived in the Enchanted Forest. Almost a whole year without Henry.

She caressed her stomach, thinking about the encounter she had with her sister last night. She could've easily hurt the twins, and she was scared that she would eventually. She knew she had to find a way to defeat her soon, or Regina or the babies would be the ones to end up getting hurt.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Robin's hand on her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" He asks, holding his bow in his other hand.

She looks up at him, still somewhat shocked by his sudden touch. "Can you believe it's been almost a year since I've gotten here?" She asks, soon looking back down at her stomach.

"What, nine months now?"

"Almost ten." She corrects him, she had been doing the math earlier. "Zelena almost hurt me last night, Robin." She admits, swallowing thickly.

Robin hears the worry in her voice and sits down beside her on the broken down couch. He moves his hand down to her leg and gives it a comforting rub. He didn't know what to say to her, he was just as nervous as she was that she would get hurt.

"We have to finish her off, Robin. Soon." She adds on, looking up into his eyes with her own worried ones.

"We will, we will. You remember what Rumplestiltskin said about the door, all we have to do is find it." He reassures her.

"Right, the door that seems to be nowhere in this wretched forest." She mumbles, turning her head. They'd searched for it for so long now, hating that they hadn't found it yet.

Robin continued to rub her leg, then suddenly perked up a little. "The north end of the forest, that's where we haven't looked yet."

"The north end? Why would she be where it's constantly snowing, Robin? She's the good witch of the south, not the-"

"No, Regina. I know that. But maybe…since the Dark One said that she was cursed here…" He let his voice trail off, knowing she got his idea.

"I'll get Snow." She says, getting up from the raggedy old couch and snapping her fingers, making Snow White and her Charming appear in Robin's living room.

"Whoa." Snow says, steadying herself from the sudden landing. "Why do you do that?" She gripes, looking up at Regina with a somewhat angered face.

Regina simply laughs, "We're going to find the door."

Charming rolls his eyes, stepping toward Regina, "We've looked for the door already-"

"But we haven't been looking in the right place." She says, stopping him from further embarrassment. "The north end, I think that's where she is."

Snow shrugs, "It's better than nothing I guess." She says, looking up at her husband.

Charming nods, agreeing with his wife. Robin claps his hands together, "Guess we're all off to the north end, then." He says.

Regina manages to let him finish his sentence just before engulfing them all in purple smoke, bringing them to the north end. Snow shoots her a grimacing look- as grimacing as Snow White possibly can. "What? I don't like walking." Regina says defensively.

She turns around and almost slams into the wooden door in front of her. "I think I've found it." She states in a low tone, amazed that she almost ran into it.

Snow looks up at it with a smile, "Through the door, step inside; if pure of heart, then she won't hide." She recites, stepping toward the door that looked as though it lead to nowhere. Charming soon followed after her, chasing his wife wherever she went.

Regina stepped toward the door, but went straight through. She turned back and faced Robin, anger clearly showing as she steps back through and slams the door. "I guess we wait, then." She grumbles, almost as though she was pouting.

Robin holds back a laugh and rubs his lover's upper back, "We wait." He says back.

* * *

"Yes, the dark curse. We have to enact it in order to get back to Storybrooke. Light magic, that's what defeats Zelena. Emma is the only one who has that." Snow explains.

"But Emma is in New York." Regina intervenes, leaning on the table.

"We can get her back." Snow says, hopeful and optimistic as always.

Regina felt as though she could barf, and it wasn't just her normal nausea. "Fine, if we can get her back. But the price of the dark curse is the heart of the thing you love most. You can't kill Charming…" She says, giving her a sarcastically pouty face and batting her eyes.

Snow rolls her eyes at Regina's comment, immediately becoming solemn again. "We've been of one heart since we met. All you have to do is split my heart and put it back in him, he'll be fine."

"Snow, I don't think that'll-"

"Yes, it will, Regina." Snow says, giving her stepmother a stern look.

Regina leans back into her seat, unsure that it would work. The plan was that they would do it in two months, though, much to Regina's dissatisfaction. That was the only time of year that the one certain ingredient would be in season, and that's the only time they could get it.

After the meeting was shortly over, they all headed back to their rooms. Except for Regina and Robin, tonight was their first night in his cabin. She'd poofed the bed to his room, making it tight and small to move around in there, but it was better than that…thing…before this bed.

Robin went around, blowing the candles out before slipping in the bed beside Regina. She was laying on her back, looking up at the log ceiling. He cuddles up closely to her and wraps his left arm over his body and around her stomach, smiling as his head rested next to hers. "Goodnight, my dear."

She looks over slightly and can't help but smile, "Goodnight, Robin." She replies softly, looking back up and smiling even bigger after he closed his eyes.

She began to think about how much her life had changed just since he came into her life. She'd never imagined living anywhere in the Enchanted Forest other than her castle after her time as Queen, but here she was, beside a thief in his log cabin. How did this happen?

Not only beside a thief, but completely embraced in his body. His arm shooting warmth through her body, making her stomach bubble with an unusual feeling for her- giddiness. She loved the feeling of his strong body against hers, the way he comforted her just by rubbing an open palm over her skin. His touch, his kiss…she soon found herself still awake at two o'clock in the morning with her thief sleeping peacefully beside her, softly snoring. She smiled at him, then carefully moved his arm and quietly made her way out of the bed. She tip-toed across the freshly laid, magically placed tile floor and into the kitchen. She sat on one of the raggedy chairs, hoping it would collapse underneath her. She was hungry, of course…at two AM.

She magically whipped herself up a few pickles, smiling at the sight in front of her as they appeared on the table. She gingerly ate them, taking her time as she already knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. After she finished, she walked through to Roland's room, checking on him to find him sleeping quietly. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled in at him, seeing how young and innocent he truly was. She laid her hand on the top of her stomach, resting it there and watching Roland for probably five minutes. She quietly shut the door back behind her and walked back to the living room.

Not only had she laid some flooring with her handy magic, but she'd also put a better bathroom system on the side of the small house, adjoining it to the current foundation. She was proud of how their little house was becoming, smiling at small things.

She went back to bed as the sun was just starting to rise, snuggling up to Robin without him even waking up. At least he didn't let her know he was awake, rather he was watching her and trying to hold back a smile as she was willingly cuddling up into his body. She fit perfectly in his arms, as though their bodies were made for each other. Little did either of them know, that they actually were made for each other.

* * *

**Awwwww! :)**

**Let me know how you liked it, please! And also, give me ideas of something you'd like to see, too, if you have any! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	10. Chapter 10- Momma

**Heeeeey! Okay so first off, I apologize for the kinda late update. I just couldn't get myself to finish it for some reason. Lol. It's short...but I just need to go to the next chapter to continue. Which I know I've said that for like the last three chapters but it's all true haha. So please forgive me!**

**Enjoy :)**

**G.**

* * *

"Good morning, lovely."

That's the first words that filled Regina's mind, making her smile softly while still halfway asleep. She turns slowly onto her side, gently grabbing her growing stomach. "Good morning…" She mumbled, her eyes still closed and her mouth smacking open and closed in an adorable, non-regal manner.

Robin smiles softly as he sees her sleepy state. He wraps his arm around her midsection, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." She murmurs, batting her eyes open slowly. Her expression changes as she focuses in on his face, "Our first night in our house…" She mumbles, gathering where she was.

He nods and a small smile graces his face. "Yes, ours." He says, loving the way she said it, even if she didn't do it purposely. It was still "their" house, and he loved it.

"Papa! Papa!" Roland yells, pitter patter of tiny feet emerge through the house.

"Roland?" Robin calls out, sitting up in the bed on alert.

"Momma!" He shouts, coming through the room.

Robin's face reddens when he hears him say Momma. He'd never asked to call her that, and he'd never told him to call her that. He looked over sheepishly at Regina, anticipating what she may say.

She shocked him when she stretched her arms out, sitting up slowly. Roland jumps into the bed and scurries up to her, immediately snuggling into her arms. She stroked his curly hair, "What is it, Roland?" She asks softly, hearing the boy's small whimpers.

He sniffled and his breath hitched, "I was afraid you weren't here." He replies innocently, quiet and small.

Regina frowned slightly, giving a sympathetic look to him before laying her head down on top of his, "It's alright, my dear, I'm still here."

"I don't want you to leave!" He exclaims.

A worried expression fell upon her face. She softly pulled him off of her, holding his little arms in her hands. "Roland, what gave you the idea I'm leaving?"

"I saw it! My baby sister was here…and…and you left us…" He cries out.

Regina exchanges a concerned look with Robin, who brings his hand up to Roland's back and rubs it softly. "Roland, where did you see it?"

"Last night!"

"It was a nightmare, dear." Regina explains, her motherly tone showing.

"Here, Regina…I'll take care of it-" Robin starts.

"No, I've got it. I've soothed many nightmares before, I know how to do another." She says, smiling small at Robin. She turns back over to Roland, pushing his tangled hair from his face. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave, now or ever."

"You promise?" He asks, looking up at her with watery eyes.

She swallows hard, taking a deep breath as she sees his saddened expression. This was a big commitment, huge in every way. She had no plans of leaving him with their children, but she never knew what would happen in the future. She didn't know. "I promise." She replies shakily.

He practically falls into her, hitting her belly on the way down.

She grunts softly bringing her arms around him. "Careful, sweetie." She says softly, always thinking about the twins' safety.

He leans backwards, "Sorry, Regina." He replies.

She saddens a little upon hearing that he didn't call her momma again. Robin saw this expression change, knowing exactly what was wrong. He lays his hand on her back, bringing the other one to Roland. "Your mother has to make sure you're being careful of your little brother and sister." He explains gently, smiling softly.

She shoots him a teary look, smiling just barely as she hears his kind words. "Thank you." She mouths silently, a little tear falling down onto her cheek. Damn, these hormones were really getting to her.

He chuckles and nods, "You're welcome." He mouths back.

Roland leans down to Regina's belly, wrapping his arms around it and laying his head down on it. "I love my baby brother and baby sister. I can't wait for them to be here." He says, closing his eyes and smiling. "When are they gonna be here?" He asks, opening one eye to peek up at her.

"In a few months, they have to stay in there to get ready for this world." She says, still gently caressing his hair.

He nods up against her belly, "Will they like me?"

She laughs softly, "Of course they will. All they need to like you is for you to be loving and gentle with them, they'll love you immediately." She says, recalling her days with the newborn Henry. The more she thought about him, the easier it became for a tear to escape down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I can't wait for them to be here." He repeats, completely excited over them. For now.

"Roland, why don't you go get dressed? I'll make your breakfast while you're doing that." Robin says, nodding for the boy to go down the hall.

He nods, "Okay, Papa." He replies, getting up gently off of Regina's lap and heading off toward his bedroom.

Robin starts to get out of bed, and Regina follows. "Now that I'm his…mother…I think I'll make his breakfast." She says, giving a small grin.

Robin shakes his head, "Oh no, you don't have to do that. You need to rest."

"Robin, we've gone through this. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an invalid. Now you're either going to let me cook for Roland and you, or I'm making all of the food appear on the top of the roof." She says, batting her eyelids. She crosses her arms and gives a sassy expression, "Now which will it be?"

"Here you are." Regina says, laying a plate of bacon down on the table. It was full of food already, more food than Roland had been used to at this house.

There were eggs, bacon, and some sausage all made up on separate plates. After it'd been dispersed, they all dug in.

Regina leaned over the table to her fork, taking a piece of food off it while watching Roland gingerly eat his. "Is there something wrong with it?" She asks dryly.

He looks up at her, as if he didn't realize he was being watched. "Oh…no. I don't…think so…" He says. He moves his fork around a little, then uses his other hand to pick up a piece of egg and eats it.

"Ahh, you don't know how to use a fork, do you?" She asks, giving a stern look to Robin.

He smiles sheepishly and guiltily, "I've never taught him to use a fork…no." Robin admits.

Regina rolls her eyes and gives a slight huff, "Well I guess there's no better time to learn." She states, scooting over towards Roland's chair and helping him pick his fork up. "See? You hold it like this between your fingers, then you scoop it up." She says, giving him a visual on how to do it.

He then tries it, scraping some of it onto the floor. "Oops…" He whispers, looking down.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina cleaned up the fallen egg. "Try again." She says in a motherly, loving, and patient tone.

His determined facial expression made Robin snicker a little, but Roland ignored him. He dramatically scooped the egg onto the fork, then put in his mouth. "I did it! I did it!" He squeals, completely in awe over this newfound contraption called a fork.

Regina laughs, taking his chin and gently shutting his mouth. "No talking with food in your mouth." She says softly, looking over at Robin. "Didn't you teach him any manners?" She asks, looking at her lover.

Robin sticks a forkful of sausage into his mouth, "I taught him manners." He replies, chewing his food still.

Regina rolls her eyes and gets back at her spot at the table. She huffs and dabs a napkin at the corners of her mouth, "I'm going to have to work on both of you." She replies, sounding a little irritated.

After breakfast, Roland gets up from the table and makes his way outside.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks, just as he was slipping out of the door.

Robin looked at her softly, "Regina, this isn't that…world you've recently been in. Kids can go play outside."

"With my sister on the loose? That's not a good idea, Robin. You know that."

"Nothing will happen to him, Regina." Robin counters, growing a little irritated that she thought she knew more about parenting than him.

"It's not a good idea! Zelena could use one of her flying monkeys at any time, and I won't be there to save him, Robin." Regina argues.

Robin put his hand on the table and props his hand on the other one, "I know what I'm doing here." He says in a low, stern tone.

"And I know that my sister and her flying boyfriends are dangerous. He's not staying out there." She replies, getting up from the table.

Roland is happily swinging his stuffed monkey in the air, climbing up on the fence post that used to house the neighbors few farm animals. He plays and makes happy noises, completely ignoring the rustling sounds.

He gets off of the fence and runs around the small house, then back to the fence post. Giggling and having the time of his life. He stops suddenly when he finally hears the bushes rustle. He looks over nervously and takes one step forward, "Papa?" He calls out quietly, in a small and tiny voice. "Momma? Is someone there?" He asks again, taking one step forward.

He suddenly freezes in his tracks, seeing a large creature come out from behind the bush. It makes a loud, scratchy shriek and Roland watches it. He was so scared, he couldn't will his little legs to move. "Papa!" He yells out, seeing the large winged creature coming towards him. "**Papa!**" He screams at the top of his lungs, just as the monkey swoops down and grabs him by his arms.

His stuffed monkey falls to the grass, rolling down the small hill until it comes to a stop at the bottom. Roland's screams are flooding through the house as Regina and Robin can just barely hear them. They both get up and rush outside, looking all over for the boy.

"Roland!" Robin calls out, cupping his hands by his mouth to make a louder voice.

"Roland?" Regina yells, running gingerly through the grass.

"I don't see him, Regina!"

"I told you not to let him out by himself! Now she has something to hold against us, Robin!" Regina snaps at him.

"Now isn't the time for a lecture from the Evil Queen, Regina. We need to find Roland!" Robin replies, irritated with her lectures. He knew she was right, but now wasn't the time to discuss it.

Regina knew she was right, too. It infuriated her that he still let Roland be out here by himself when Zelena was on the loose, and Regina warned him. Now their son was gone.

Regina quickly snapped her fingers and brought them both to the dark castle, bringing the rest of the crew with her to the round table room. "One of her monkeys took Roland." She announces abruptly, resulting in shocked gasps throughout the room.

"Where would she have taken him?" Snow asks.

"I don't know! Probably to wherever she's staying." Regina replies in a frantic tone.

"Which would be where?" Charming asks, stepping forward and extending his hand with the question.

"I don't know, _Charming._ Why don't you figure something out for once?" She snaps irritably.

Charming takes a step back, while Robin takes a step forward. "We know that she's been in the summer castle, maybe she's still there."

"Oh I hope not…for Roland's sake. The castle- the last time we were there – it was practically demolished." Snow states worriedly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Thank you for your information." She replies sarcastically, "Are you coming or not?" She asks, ready to flick her wrist and bring them all to the other castle.

Belle, Snow, Charming, and Grumpy all nod. Soon after, they were landing in a bout of purple smoke floating up around them. They immediately split into groups, looking for any signs of the Wicked Witch and Roland. Grumpy and Belle went off to one place, while Snow and Regina split off into another, and Robin and Charming went to look in a separate piece of the castle.

Regina frantically is searching behind each door that she can get to, moving rubble out of the way if she needed.

"Regina, you shouldn't be lifting all of that stuff." Snow warns, picking up a piece of ceiling and throwing it across the room.

"What is it with you people?!" Regina snaps, standing up straight and huffing. She glares over at her stepdaughter, "I'm _pregnant,_ not an _invalid,_ not a _helpless child – pregnant._" She replies slowly, putting one hand on her hip and moving the other around while talking.

Snow throws her hands up in front of her, "Fine…do whatever you want." She replies, turning back to clearing a doorway.

Regina huffs and goes back to moving things out of the doorway. She finally gets to the last piece, struggling a little to move it. She finally just flicks it out of the way with magic and grumbles. She opens the door and quietly walks in, looking all around for any sign of life.

"Oh dear sister, I didn't expect to see you so soon after our…last little…_encounter._" Zelena hisses, smiling behind shadows and not visible to Regina.

"Zelena…" Regina mumbles, "Where is he?"

"Who, dear?" Zelena asks coyly, trying to hide her quiet snickers.

"Who? Who the hell do you think I'm talking about, _Sis_?" She asks, adding extra sarcasm on the last word.

Zelena lets out a shrill laugh, Regina could hear heels clicking against the hard, cobblestone floor. "Well, _Sis,_" She replies with the same sarcasm, "The he that you're talking about is oh…somewhere." She taunts, coming out of the shadows behind Regina. "But you…you're right here. But not for long." She states, flicking her wrist and knocking Regina out before she could even turn around. She falls face first on the floor, out cold.

"Beautiful one?" Zelena calls out, resulting in a disturbingly ugly monkey coming into the room. "Take her, put her with the boy. Make sure he stays awake, and make sure she stays…well, _asleep._" She hisses to the monkey.

He nods and drags Regina, flipping her over onto her back and taking her through to another room.

"I think we should go back to check on the girls, don't you?" Robin asks Charming, who was currently still searching for the boy.

"Yeah, probably. We need to all meet up anyway." He replies.

They both agreed and walked out of the castle's corridor. They finally found the room that Snow was still searching around in and walked in, "Snow." Charming greets her.

"Charming! I…why are you back so soon? Did you find something?"

"No, we were just looking on you to make sure you were both okay."

"Where's Regina?" Robin asks, becoming nervous when he didn't see her.

"She's in that room right there." Snow points to the doorway she had just gone through only minutes ago.

Robin nods and walks off to the room, "Snow? I thought you said she was in here!"

"She is! Was…she isn't now?" Snow replies, now walking back to that door.

"She isn't. There's no door, Snow! Didn't you see her leave?!" He snaps.

"No!" She shouts back.

Charming steps between them, "Hey, let's just calm down-"

Robin steps closer to David, "I'm not going to calm down! She's gone, David. She's not in here, Zelena is in the castle with my boy, we need to find them. And we need to find them now before she hurts one of them, or my unborn children." He yells, his eyes were blood red and his breath was heavy.

"Did you put her away?" Zelena asks the monkey.

He nods and rubs his paws together. Making squawking noises as he does so.

"Good, good." She smiles maniacally, walking toward the cracked mirror. "She's going to suffer."

* * *

**ZELENA YOU LITTLE...**

**Ugh. So I told you a while back that it wouldn't always be happy...well this is only the start. But just keep reading! You'll find out...and what's a story without a happy ending? Well, oncers call that "Season 3 finale" lol.**

**Anyway. Enjoy my dorky joke...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! NOW YELL AT ME! WOOOOOOO! :D And also, please let me know your favorite line/paragraph (for some...lol)**

**Also, if you follow me on Instagram, enter my editing game! Lololol. #ShamelessSelfPromo**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Rescue

**HEY! Oh my gosh, first off, I am ****_so _****beyond ****sorry for such a long wait on this story. I've been super busy with family stuff. I was on vacation for Independence day, then stayed with my grandparents a few days, then my grandma stayed with us for the rest of the week. Needless to say...been busy! **

**Hopefully this chapter makes you cry a little, then makes you happy. Then makes you cry.**

**:) #I'mMean.**

**PS! Follow my tumblr! My blog URL is (without the spaces) onceuponmakeup . tumblr . com! (NO SPACES THO :P)**

**Also, PLEASE please please...if you have an Instagram and like my stories, please go to onceuponafan_ouat's on instagram and vote for me ( onceuponmakeup) in their "Best Fanfic" awards. If you did, go back to my page and comment "The Rescue" on my photo, and I'll give you a shoutout! Thanks! :)**

**Again, I apologize for the super long wait, and I hope it won't be this long ever again. It's been hard not being able to write D:**

**Thanks for being patient though! Mwah!**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANA! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LANA ( msmayormills | IG ) AS WELL! Yes, her name actually is Lana lol.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

**The Rescue**

A quiet moan escaped through Regina's red lips as her eyes fluttered open groggily. She couldn't see anything, it was all dark. She slowly tries to sit up, resting tiredly against the wall. Her head was throbbing, feeling as though she had been drugged by something, possibly even hit.

She brought her fingers up to the back of her head, feeling a lump under her fallen down hair. She winced slightly, hissing air in through her teeth. "Ah…" She whispers, trying to catch her breath and ignore the pain. She lays her other hand on her stomach, leaning up against the wall.

"Momma?" A small voice calls out, soft and scared.

"Roland? Is that you, Roland?" She asks, shocked as she didn't know anyone else was in the dark room.

"Momma! I'm scared!" He shouts. Regina could hear chains rustle and small footsteps…she had him chained up.

Her heart sank into her stomach, she closed her eyes as she heard a grunt. Roland was at the end of his chains. Regina slowly sat up, feeling for her ankles. They were chained as well, they weren't allowed to help each other. "You're cruel, Zelena…" She hisses under her breath.

She suddenly looks towards Roland's direction, not able to see him through the blackness. "Roland, dear, I need you to be brave. Okay?"

"But Momma-"

"No, Roland…be brave for me. Be brave for your father, he needs you to be brave." She says softly, in her kind and motherly tone. "Did she hurt you?"

"My head hurts, Momma…and- and my arm hurts."

Regina winced at the thought of her sister hurting this innocent boy. No one could possibly be so cruel to a five year old, or at least she thought. "Come as close as you can to me, Roland…follow my voice." She says, suddenly getting an idea in her head.

She hears the chains rattle again, then suddenly coming to a stop as his little feet yank against them. "Alright, Momma."

She lights up a fireball in her hand, lighting the spot in the room. She stretches her arm out towards where she heard the sounds, "Roland? Aren't you close to me?"

"I'm right here, Momma." He replies, sounding somewhat frantic but now from a different spot in the room.

She looks around, lighting around her with her hand. She couldn't see him. "Roland, don't lie to me…you have to be true. Where are you?" She asks, becoming a little more frantic in her tone.

"I'm right here, Momma! Can't you see me?"

"Roland! Stop…" She says, feeling a lump in her throat. She couldn't see him. She couldn't hear him rattle the chains…just his voice echoing through her mind and ringing through her ears.

"Oh, dear sister. As much as I like to see you on the floor and frantic, begging for this little boy, I have to stop you before I have to clean tears up off of my floor. He's not here, you're not here. You're in a dream…"

"Zelena!" She growls, throwing a fireball toward her voice.

Zelena suddenly pops up beside Regina, letting out a maniacal laugh. "Bad choice, dearie." She says, smacking her across the face and smiling. "I've been waiting to do that for so…oh no, wait…I just did that to your head as well. Never mind." She corrects herself, sounding content and happy.

Regina moans from the blow to her face, she was feeling particularly sore and tender. Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed…slowly her mind was fading away, back into a place of nothingness. She had never woken up, she was only in her own mind.

"Momma! Please Momma…wake up!" Roland shouts, kneeling beside her and shaking her. He was doing everything he could to wake her up, but nothing was working. "Please…" He whispers. He didn't know what else to do, he was sobbing and his little face was stained with tears.

His breath hitched as he sniffled, beginning to think she was dead. He lays down, laying his head of curly hair down just above her belly. He looks down at it as he's laying on his side, contemplating what he needed to do. He was only five, he couldn't do very much.

He stretches his lips out toward her swollen bump, kissing the top of it gently. "I hope you guys and mommy are okay." He whispers, twirling his fingers subconsciously in his hair. He brought his other hand up and snuggled it under his chin, staring mindlessly down at her stomach.

What if she was dead? What if she wouldn't wake up again? Were his baby siblings okay? He didn't know…he didn't know where his Papa was either, which worried him even more.

The only thing he knew was that Regina was in trouble, and it was all because of that green lady and her weird friends.

* * *

"Damn it! We have to find her before that wicked…that _witch _finds her!" Robin exclaims.

Snow extends her hand out to Robin's shoulder, "Robin, just calm down-"

"I'm not going to 'calm down', Snow. My child is missing and so is Regina and my little children. I can't lose them, Snow. They're all I have. I won't lose them."

She nods sympathetically, "I know that. That's why you need to calm down and focus."

"You know what, I think I would be better off on my own for this search. Thank you very much." Robin says, storming off with his bow and arrow in hand.

Grumpy looks around the small crowd, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "I thought I was the one who they called Grumpy." He states, resulting in a demeaning look from both of the Charmings and Belle. "What?" He asks, his shoulders rising up to around his ears.

"We need to find them, Robin is right. The witch could have done anything to them by now…" Belle intervenes.

"Right." Charming says, taking a deep and shaky breath. "Keep looking everywhere you can. Robin and I will check the other rooms, you, Snow and Grumpy check the other hall." He orders, getting nods from the three.

* * *

"Wake up, little sister." A cold, harsh voice echoes through the small room.

Regina groggily opens her eyes, confused and waiting to find out if she was _actually _awake this time. She sits up slowly and tiredly, her head spinning and throbbing. "What do you want with me, Zelena?"

"I want…hmm…" She stops and gives a coy grin. "Do you really think I would tell you?" She asks with her hands on her hips, bent over slightly with a big smile. "What an idiot." She mumbles, barely audible to Regina.

If Regina would've been in her normal state, the witch would've had a fireball flying toward her by now. But right now, she could hardly see her well enough to even do that. She pauses and takes a deep and shaky breath, "Do whatever you want with me, Zelena. Don't hurt Roland or Robin…please."

Zelena's nostrils flare and an even bigger smile practically engulfs her face. "Oh dear, after all of those years with our mother you never did learn your lesson, did you? Thank you, dear sis, for telling me your weaknesses. Well, for reassuring. I mean, that thief did knock you up…" She states sassily.

Regina went to get up quickly…too quickly. She fell backwards, "Do not hurt them." She warns.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me." She says sternly.

Light flooded the room suddenly, coming from behind Zelena. "Don't move or this arrow will go through the back of your head."

She snaps around, her hands still on her hips and her smile never faltering. She lets out a chuckle, "What a hero, _Robin Hood._" She says in a demeaning tone. She flicks her wrist and he goes flying backwards, hitting a wall with a loud thud.

He's quickly back to his feet, though, his bow in hand. He aims quickly and shoots the arrow straight into her leg, resulting in the green creature screeching out in pain.

She bends over, grabbing her leg. Robin runs to Regina and drags her to her feet, "You're going to be alright." He whispers through the witch's continuous screeches. He scoops her heavy body up into his arms bridal style, carrying her out of the door.

"This isn't over! The Enchanted Forest isn't that big when you have flying monkeys!" She yells in pain.

They completely ignored her and ran out of the door. Regina felt sick and nauseated. "Where's Roland?"

"He's right here." Charming says, holding him on his hip.

"Let's hurry and get out of here before she catches us again. Get Grumpy and the ladies." Robin says to Charming, still holding Regina in his strong arms.

Charming rushed off with Roland, and Robin looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were only halfway open, she had a bruise on her forehead already. She had bruises on her legs, too, but he didn't know that yet. "Regina, stay with me…you're going home now." He whispers to her, seeing her tired state. "Stay awake, for the babies…okay? Stay awake…"

Regina could hear him, but it was more like a distant echo inside of her mind. She groaned, her eyes closing once more. She couldn't fight it. Her body and mind was taking over, and she was asleep in no time.

Robin felt her become even heavier in his arms and looked down. He shook his head slowly, breaking into a struggled run out of the castle.

Once they were out, he went a mile or so away from there. He didn't want that Wicked Witch hurting her. He laid her gently on the soft grass, "Regina, my love…my dear…wake up please…" He says frantically, looking around for something to wake her up. What would be around there? He had nothing to wake her up with at all. He suddenly looked up to get a good visual of his surroundings, noticing he was only about five minutes from the large lake that they always went out for picnics beside.

He picked her up again and ran to the bank as quickly as he possibly could, laying her down again beside the water. He swipes her hair off of her clammy face. He then went to the water and scooped some water into his canteen he usually carried with him. He looked down, catching the sight of blood on his arms. It immediately made him worry that something had happened to the babies. He quickly shakes the thought from his mind, knowing he can't think of the worst.

He brings the water to her, pouring some gently over her lips. Her eyes slowly open, "Robin…" She whispers, swallowing dryly and thickly.

"Regina." He whispers back, smiling largely. "You're okay."

"I don't know about that." She murmurs, trying to sit up.

He stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Just stay down, okay?" He says, pausing a moment to take a deep and shaky breath. "Don't get worried, Regina, but when I laid you down…I noticed I had…blood on my arms." He says, tilting his head forward and swallowing hard. "Can you turn over on your side, so I can maybe see where it's coming from?"

She didn't do much, just barely nodded. She normally would've said no, but she was too exhausted to even care right now. He could see this, too, and he didn't like it.

He helped her turn over onto her right side and he looked over her backside. He sighed a breath of a relief when he saw it was on her mid back, the stain of blood. He let her turn back to her back, "You're okay…it's your back. You must've hit it on something."

"I probably got it when they threw me." She states groggily. She waves her hand over her stomach and up to her throat, clearing up the back injury. She sniffled before trying to get up again, not letting Robin stop her this time. Even if he did attempt to do so.

She waved her hand over the back of her head, clearing that gash up as well. "There…now I can at least not be in so much pain." She states, still sounding exhausted.

"We need to go back to the cabin."

"We can't go back there, Robin." She says, shooting him a concerned look. "She found us, she'll find us again. And it will be easier for her to this time." She replies sternly.

He knew she was right. He didn't really want to admit it, but she was completely right. They couldn't risk that again. "Where will we stay then, the castle again? Where she can find you just as easily?" He pauses until a sudden idea pops into his head. "That…blood-lock…thing. Can't you do that to our cabin?"

"No, she's blood related. She can break it just like I can…but-" She stops, thinking about her next move.

"But what?"

"We can put a shield around the area. The only thing is, it won't last very long." She replies.

"How long?" He asks, growing concerned for all of their safety.

"Maybe a month." She says, swallowing hard and looking out over the lake. She suddenly realizes where she was and gives a faint smile. "This is where we go for picnics." She murmurs, barely audible to Robin.

He must not have heard her, because he didn't say anything. "A month…then we can find the snowbells for the curse, then." He replies, figuring it all out in his head as he went.

"Right. And then we can go home." Regina says, taking a deep breath of happiness.

Robin looks over at her with an almost hurt expression. He just didn't know about this. _This _was his home. _This _was Roland's home. He didn't want her to go without him, but he didn't want to leave this beautiful realm.

After a few moments, Regina realizes how quiet he is. She looks over at him, bringing her knees up to sit beside her, her feet behind her. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Oh how the tables have turned, usually it was him asking her this question.

"Nothing. Let's just get Roland and go home, we aren't safe out here." He replies quickly, almost too blunt for Regina's liking.

He helped her onto his feet and they went off to get Roland together. After they retrieved him, they went back home.

Robin let Regina finish the spell over the small land, then he practically made her go to bed. Sometimes, she was like a bad five year old. Worse than his son. But she didn't want to rest, she was worried for their safety just as much as Robin was. He finally assured her that he would wake her up if he needed anything, but she knew he wouldn't.

But her body was so exhausted…she knew she needed sleep no matter how much she didn't want it. She laid back in the bed, her head resting against the pillow softly. He hands settled onto her poking stomach, and she looked down with only her eyes. She didn't have much time alone to talk to them, but now was a good time.

She smiled, never moving her head. "Hello my dear ones. I hope you're doing alright. I'm sorry I haven't been protecting you like I should." She says guiltily, those few words almost bringing her to tears. She rubs her hand softly and subconsciously, "But I still love you, and I think I love you even more now if that's possible." She coos, "You have a good father…if I don't mess it up." She whispers softly, a lone tear strolling down her cheek and onto the pillow.

Robin smiles as he leans outside of the door in the small hallway. He crosses his arms and frowns, though, when he hears her last few words. He didn't want her feeling like that. He didn't want her to think that he would possibly ever leave just _that _easily. He would do whatever he could for her, and has already.

Through the short months of insane up and down hormones, the morning sickness, the typical Regina Mills barking…he stood by her side. Not just for the babies, but for her. He didn't want to admit it all that much, but he loved the "Evil Queen" way more than he should have. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

And she was beginning to realize that same fact.

He waited for her coos to stop before entering the room, peeking through the door to see that she was still awake. He smiles and enters the room quietly, "Don't worry, I don't need anything. Roland is down for his nap, and I figured you may want some company after you've been alone so long."

It was like he took the words straight from her heart. She didn't want to ask him, on account of sounding vulnerable for wanting him by her side. But she loved the way his body fit next to hers, even with this stomach she had.

She smiles softly and extends her arm, "You're right, I don't want to be alone." She admits, taking a shaky breath.

He crawls into the bed and lays down beside her, snuggling up close to her. He reaches down to kiss her stomach, making Regina blush slightly. Oh, she hoped he didn't see the redness in her cheeks. "I love you." He whispers.

She didn't reply, only kept rubbing her growing belly. "There are two of them, you know. You should probably not start the favoritism in the womb." She states sarcastically and dry.

He chuckles, "I was talking to you, m'lady. I love _you._" He corrects her, smiling against her belly.

She smiles and brings her hand up to his short golden hair, running them through it without even thinking. She had become _that _comfortable with this man, just from only seven months ago being practically strangers with a lover agenda. "I love you too, then." She whispers through her smile.

He comes back up and snuggles her into his body, wrapping his arms around her. "River."

"River? What are you talking about?"

He rubs his hand over her stomach softly, "River…for our son. It starts with an _R._"

She smiles, realizing then what he was speaking about. "Ah, I like that." She says, immediately loving the sound of it.

Rosalyn and River. The twins. The Evil Queen and the Thief's twins.

She was almost sure Henry would like them, too. She couldn't wait to get back home. She wanted to go home so bad…to see her other little boy. It felt like forever.

"So is that set, then? Rosalyn and River?" Robin asks, craning his neck to look down at her.

"I love those names. Now…middle names." She says with a short laugh, almost a giggle.

He was slightly taken aback by the giggle…she didn't normally get that giddy. But he was perfectly fine with it, without a doubt. "Middle names we can save for later."

"When we're back in Storybrooke…we can choose them then. Okay?" Regina says, looking up at him.

He takes a moment before nodding, the thought of "Storybrooke" was still unsettling on him. He finally nods, "Sure." He says.

She bites in on her lips, knowing something was wrong with him. She didn't ask, though. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

* * *

**Robin doesn't want to go to Regina's home. Who would be in the wrong here? Your thoughts? Be ready for "Married Couple" fighting. :(**

**Also, WHO IS HAPPY REGINA IS OUT OF ZELENA'S HOLD?! Same with Roland! Poor baby.**

**Rosalyn and River...you likey? :)**

**REMEMBER! Give me your favorite line/paragraph whatever from this chapter in your review. I like to hear them so I can write more lines like that. I want to keep my "fans" happy, so I want to make sure I'm writing what y'all want. Okay? Okay. ;)**

**Also tell me what you thought of the chapter in general. Be detailed :) Haha. **

**Thanks!  
Much love,  
G.**


	12. Chapter 12- The Dark Curse

**Hi y'all! **

**This chapter is particularly short again. I hate having to do short chapters, but if I added in the next part it would just ruin the whole feel of it. So I'm sorry to sort of tease you, yet I'm not. But let's set it straight...it doesn't end on a good note :c**

**hope you enjoy, still! :)**

**G.**

* * *

**The Dark Curse**

The days had started going by faster than Robin wanted them to, but slower than Regina had ever expected. Each day was beginning to get much warmer, making it harder for her to drag her and her big belly out of the bed. At this point, she was about as big as she would be if she wasn't having twins at eight months. Her self esteem would become lower and lower with each passing day, and Robin was always trying to boost it up.

She huffs, looking into the mirror at her filled out body. "Robin, I can't go. This dress won't fit me. The other dresses that Granny made aren't fitting me. Nothing fits. I'm not going." She griped, making Robin take a deep breath.

He calmly walks over to her and lays a hand on her upper back, giving it a soft rub. "I'm sorry, m'lady. You're kind of an important aspect to this meeting though, seeing as how you're the only one who knows how this dark curse actually works." He says, scooping her into his strong arms for a loving hug.

She lays her head down on his shoulder. She had become so much more vulnerable with him in the last month, she never knew when she would just break down in tears, but she still didn't openly cry in front of him. She didn't want to look quite so weak. "What the hell am I going to wear, then?" She mumbles into his shirt sleeve after a few moments of comfortable silence.

He laughs softly, "I'm sure you look fine; it may be a little tight but Granny can make you some more." He states, slowly letting go of her. He steps back and looks down her body, "It doesn't look bad, Regina."

"You're lying." She grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"I am not. I may be a thief but I do still have honor, remember?"

"Right." She says shortly and dryly, ready to get this meeting over with.

Though she'd grown to tolerate the Charmings and the rest of their crew, she still didn't necessarily like to see them. But…this w_as _the only way back to Henry, through this dark curse, and Snow White had the plan and Regina had the magic. She knew they unfortunately had to work together.

Regina turns around and looks into the mirror again, disappointed with her appearance still. Robin sees this and walks up behind her, laying his hands where her waistline once was. He lays his head down on her shoulder and smiles at her through the mirror, "You're so beautiful." He whispers, meaning it genuinely.

Just because she'd gotten big, didn't mean that she wasn't still absolutely stunning. If not more. She had a certain glow about her, though Regina just said that it was the sweat all of the time. But Robin always saw it, still, and he knew it fit her well.

She raises her brows, widening her eyes playfully and pressing her lips together, "You're such a kiss up." Regina answers, smiling slightly.

He looks over at her with a shocked expression, "Was that a smile? From Regina Mills, the pregnant woman who was about to take my head off earlier this morning?" He asks sarcastically with one brow raised.

She playfully turns and slaps him on the chest, "I may still do that if you don't shut up."

He smiles and throws his hands up, just as playful as she was. "I'm sorry, m'lady." He says before getting a large, coy grin on his lips and suddenly tugging her into him.

His hands tightly held her at the small of her back, their foreheads almost touching. He smiles down at her before softly and quickly kissing her lips. She smiles back, he always knew how to cheer her up. "Henry will be so surprised." She coos softly, smiling and mindlessly messing with his shirt, trying to straighten it up.

A small grin crosses his lips, "A good surprised?" He asks, looking in the mirror at her again while standing behind her.

Robin still wasn't sure about the idea of Storybrooke. He hadn't quite coped with that, learning new things and meeting new people…leaving his beloved home and forest back. He wanted to be with Regina so badly, but he never wanted to leave from here. This was _home._

She looks down her body in the mirror, "I think so. He usually wanted the best for me…and I at least haven't been killing anyone or anything such as that." She teases lightheartedly. "But I think he'll like that I have a boyfriend and-"

"A boyfriend?" Robin asks in shock, taken aback by the word.

She turns around and sternly looks up into his eyes, "Yes?"

"I-I…" He stammers awkwardly.

"What, was that not right?" Regina asks, arching a challenging brow.

"No…no. I just…never used the term or anything…because, well…I just wasn't sure." He replies awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and never making complete eye contact with her.

She quickly grabs his chin and yanks it to look at her, "You have got to be joking?"

"No…"

She laughs shortly, "After knocking me up and me living with you, what did you think this was?"

"I was hoping it was, Regina. I just didn't want to make you mad by saying it was…I wasn't sure…" He stammers, nervous again.

She sighs, "I guess…that you have a point." She admits guiltily, "But from now on, it's okay to use the term. You're still the father of my children, you know."

He smiles and nods, "Of course I know." He replies playfully coy.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Regina starts again, "He'll like that I have a _boyfriend _and that he's going to be having two little siblings." She says, looking down and smiling sweetly at her large stomach that poked out in front of her.

He smiles and slides his hands around to her belly, "Anyone should be excited for these two little blessings." He says, still not fully sounding like himself as he snapped out of the boyfriend thoughts and Storybrooke craze.

She looks up at him with a soft expression, her brows furrowed slightly. "Something still isn't right with you." She states confusedly.

"What is it?" Robin asks.

"I don't know…but you know." Regina says, reading his expression like an open book.

He smiles and shakes his head, "Yeah yeah…sure. Regina Mills the psychologist…former Evil Queen…" He taunts, getting her off of the subject.

She smacks him softly again, knowing she won't get anything out of him. At least not today. "Come on, we have to go." She says before abruptly snapping her fingers and engulfing both of them in purple smoke, something unusual before that Robin had gotten quite used to.

* * *

"Grumpy found the snowbell, the special kind. Tonight's the night, we're going back." Charming announces boldly, just as usual.

Obnoxiously was the word Regina would use, but she refrained and kept it inside of her head. "Gather the other ingredients that I gave you, and tonight we'll go back." She says, looking back and forth between Snow and Charming.

She was afraid that she would kill him for good. Though all they've been through, she didn't really want to kill either of them. Especially not after Snow actually trying to talk with Regina about the babies, it soothed her a lot to have her around…even if she never did admit it.

After all, if it weren't for Snow, she would know that she was having a boy and a girl. Or that she was having twins so early on, but by now she would've figured it out…

She shakes the thought from her head ,"Prepare…" Regina finishes, "I'll be around the castle all day, and hopefully our beloved Witch won't get in the way before then."

* * *

Regina lets out a soft breath, trying to hold her tears back from seeing her step-daughter hold her husband in her arms, crying over his lifeless body. "This won't be in vain." She declares, looking back around. "We _will _get back to Storybrooke, we _will defeat-_"

She was cut off by a sudden gush of wind, she snaps around and sees Zelena flying in on her broom. She startles slightly as the Witch casts something down into the vat of potion. "Zelena…" Regina growls.

Zelena smiles slightly, looking her little sister straight in the eyes, "Did you really think you could enact Rumple's dark curse and I wouldn't know about it?"

She huffs slightly, her hands on her hips and a deep glare shooting towards Zelena. "No but I didn't really care." Regina retorts, "You're too late."

"Actually I'm not." Zelena says, looking down at Snow and Charming who were still on the ground. "I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing." She hisses, her smile never really leaving her shiny, bright green face.

"Regina…" Snow whispers out breathlessly, breathing hard as she still watches Zelena. "He can't die in vain…"

She narrows her eyes, looking over to her sister. "She's bluffing." Regina adds quickly and strongly, making Zelena shoot her a coy look. "Once the curse is enacted it can't be stopped." She explains in a knowing voice.

A large smile came across the green figure's face, "I may not be able to stop it but that doesn't mean I can't _spice _it up a bit." She says sarcastically. "How does a forgetting potion sound?" She asks, looking back and forth between the couple on the ground and her sister.

The potion behind them explodes into a green and purple smoke, rising up into the air and catching each of their attention.

Regina bites at her cheek, Snow looks up almost in tears. "Mmm…sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me? Or…or for that matter…" She hisses, looking at Regina with large and coy eyes, "Recognize me?" She asks with a large smile.

"We'll find a way." Snow growls, looking up at this terribly wicked woman.

Zelena stares at her with a forced frown, pushing her bottom lip out. "Without knowing any of this I doubt it…you'll be too busy looking for your husband. You won't even know about his sacrifice, just…_endlessly _wondering where he could be…always fearing the worst." Zelena replies in the most fake, sympathetic voice.

She smiles across the small crowd and soon after flies off on her broom once more, their eyes following her until she left completely.

The truth was, they'd almost forgotten about Snow's plan. The one that Regina hoped would work so hard, but had so many doubts.

"Take my heart, Regina…do it." Snow says desperately, not asking but rather commanding.

She shakes her head softly, amazed by this woman in front of her. "How do you know this will work?" Regina asks sympathetically, bending down as much as her stomach would allow.

"Faith!" Snow practically shouts, "Belief…I believe…I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us…" She explains, tears in her eyes. She gets up on her knees and grabs Regina's hands desperately, "Please…" She whispers, "Please, Regina…do it." She begs.

Regina sighs and straightens herself up, her eyes had tears in them. She reaches down and shuts her eyes, finding Snow's heart as soon as she plunges her hand into her chest. She takes the glowing heart out, and carefully splits it in half. Amazed that Snow was still alive, she quickly bends to her knees and plunges it back in each of their chests.

Relieved, she saw that both of them were alive. Both were breathing. Both were moving…

She couldn't help but let a soft tear roll down her cheek. But now, she wouldn't remember any of this. They wouldn't remember anything from the missing year. And the worst part of all was that she wouldn't remember Robin.

* * *

**NO :'''''( So sad y'all. So sad :( But you'll see why in the next chapter that I had to do a short one here. I'll try and make it up to you by making the next one longer...**

**And I'll give you two peeks for the next chapter:**

**1. Hot & heavy**

**2. Welcome to Storybrooke!**

**Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE please please review and be detailed. Thank you!**

**G.**


	13. Chapter 13- Forgetting You

**THIS CHAPTER IS UBER SAD AND I SUGGEST YOU SHOULD GET KLEENEXES BEFORE READING.**

**Okay. Now that you've gotten the Kleenexes (and I've emptied them all off of my desk...), you may continue.**

**There's not much for me to say, here, because I just can't...**

**Please try to enjoy :'(**

**G.**

* * *

**Forgetting You**

"So that's it? We're..we're going to your home?" Robin asks, looking out of the window of the large castle with Regina standing beside him.

She nods, looking at the purple and green smoke rising from the courtyard. "That's it." She says, somewhat melancholy. "We need to go home and get prepared." She states shakily, knowing she can't tell Robin about the fact they won't remember each other.

Maybe she should, though, but then again he would get too worried. They would find a way to remember each other…she knew they'd have to. But there was always that possibility…

…of nothing working the correct way.

"Alright." He replies grimly, tearing himself away from the window to follow Regina out of the room. They said their quick goodbyes to everyone else, picked Roland up from the lady down the road, then went home.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Roland says in a whiny tone, tugging up at Regina's dress.

She looks down at him with soft eyes, "What would you like, Roland?" She asks in a motherly voice, knowing…that she won't remember him tomorrow.

He pauses for a moment as though he was thinking, tilting his head of curly brown hair to the side and doing the same with his lips. "I like that thing you made me the other day. With the cheese."

"A grilled cheese?" She asks, brows raised and a slight smile across her lips.

He nods, "Yes please! That was yummy. Daddy doesn't know how to cook like that…"

"Hey! I'm a good cook…" Robin replies, a hint of sarcasm lingered in his voice but his face remained somewhat serious. Until a smile broke out. "Alright alright, I don't have much of a variety, I admit."

Regina nods and lets the demeaning look escape from her face, "Exactly, dear." She says in a deep tone with a small smirk.

He nods guiltily, "You're right…"

"Of course I am." Regina says sarcastically, turning around to start the grilled cheese for the three of them.

After she finished them, she laid them all out on plates and served them at the table. They all ate in an almost uncomfortable silence, as it felt like there was an "elephant in the room" just from Regina's secret. She couldn't look at them, even, because it would bring tears to her eyes each time.

Once they finished eating, Roland went off to get ready for bed. Not before Regina pulls him into her arms and kisses the top of his head, "Goodnight, Roland. I love you very much, always remember that." She whispers to him, trying to sniffle back tears. "And the babies love you too…they love you and your father."

He looks up at her with a slightly confused expression, "Okay, momma. I love you too." He replies. He puts his lips softly on her belly, making Regina blush. He placed two kisses there softly, one for each twin. "I love R-Ros-lyn and…River…too."

She chuckles softly at him not getting his sister's name right, but couldn't deny the tears flooding her eyes and the one running down her cheek.

"Momma, why are you crying?" He asks, looking up at her with his hands still on her stomach.

She quickly wipes them away, "It's just how much I love you, sweetheart." She replies shakily, a lump in her throat.

She would miss him so much.

He scurries off to bed after giving her a reassuring smile. His innocence was assuring to her, yet she still knew she wouldn't remember him by in the morning.

Robin came up behind her as she still looked down the hall where Roland had disappeared in. He hugged her, placing both of his hands on her poking stomach. "What's the matter, m'lady?" He asks in a hushed and caring tone.

She leans her body back into his chest, breathing in deeply and taking in that soothing smell of forest. She closes her eyes, trying not to cry again. _Damn hormones._ "I-I'm fine. I think my emotions are starting to get the better of me." She mutters out, sniffling and trying to gather her composure. Though she knew it would be impossible.

He rocks her softly side to side, trying to soothe her. After a few silent moments, he gently spins her around and takes her to the couch. They sit down together, her hands were being held tightly in his. "Regina…I need to talk to you about something." He says apprehensively, becoming nervous.

"What is it?" She asks, now nervous herself and wondering if he somehow knew about the memory loss.

"S-Storybrooke…" He stammers, "I don't know about it…"

Her mouth falls slightly open, "Robin?" She says, "Are…are you having second thoughts? Because…" She stops, not sure what else to say and takes a sharp breath. "Are you leaving me?"

"No!" He answers quickly, practically shouting. "No…" He says calmer, "It's just…this forest…this beautiful forest – it's always been our home. I guess what I'm trying to say, Regina, is that I'm scared. I'm scared of this new change and this new realm. I've never been elsewhere." He finally says, opening up to her.

She immediately felt relieved, letting out soft breath of held in air. "Robin…" She whispers. She hadn't realized his fear of this. Clearly he had a right to be. But she didn't know what to do…the curse was already coming. She couldn't protect them from it because of Zelena messing with it. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know how to comfort him. Normally it was him comforting her, but now the places have been swapped. "I thought something was wrong." She whispers, knowing that something had been wrong the past few days.

She leaned in closer to him, shakily putting her arm around him. "Look, Robin…I may not be the best at comforting people, but I promise that this new land…it-it'll be great." She says, getting a pain in her chest…almost like an arrow through her heart. She was lying to him. But she was too scared to tell the truth. She knew she'd become even more vulnerable to him than she was in this moment, and she didn't want that.

This man had cracked down every single wall that she had spent years building up. He had gotten through to her heart in so many different ways, and she hated lying to him like this but she didn't know what else to do. The truth wasn't in the plans.

"How do you know, Regina? The witch will be there too. What if you can't get Emma to come back?" Robin argues.

Regina hadn't thought about that. If Emma didn't come back…Henry wouldn't be coming back. The thought made tears come to her eyes again. "You can't think like that, Robin. What's happened to you? You're…you're the optimistic one. The one who keeps _me _out of trouble."

"Regina…you don't understand. I've been here my whole life. I know everything about these woods and these villages. My people are here-"

"Were here, Robin. They _were._ Tomorrow, everyone will be in Storybrooke including us. You can't go thinking the worst…" She replies, trying with all of her being to not cry over actually feeling _guilty _for lying to him.

"I can't help but feel something nagging at me. Something tugging at my heart…something horrible and deceitful."

She gasps quietly, practically silently. She shuts her eyes, her mouth was still opened. He knew she wasn't telling the full truth. He knew something was wrong. "We should really be getting to bed, Robin."

He nods, "Right." He says quietly, getting up and helping her up as well.

They walk to their bedroom together and get changed. Regina happens to look up on the top shelf and sees the stuffed animal that she had given Snow White, and that Snow gave back to her. It was a turning point for her in her life, having her worst enemy to her a kind thing. It was amazing. The stuffed animal meant more to Regina than it should have.

She got it off of the shelf and placed it on the bed right beside her as she slipped in under the covers. Robin soon joined her, seeing the stuffed toy and furrowing his brows. "What is this?"

"This is the toy that Snow gave me back, remember?"

"Right…that night we'd gotten into it. I do remember." He replies. It's what had broken their harshness towards each other, one of the many things that did so at least.

She fondles the toy slightly in her hands, becoming emotional again. "It symbolizes one thing, Robin." She whispers.

"And what is that?"

"This toy…it's been through a lot. I gave it to Snow when she was young. It was because of her broken relationship with her mother, Queen Eva. She'd held it tightly each time she would crawl into my arms after a nightmare, or each year that would pass on the anniversary of her mother's death. She admitted to me that she held it and cried into it the night her father died…" She swallows hard, "And that was now…two…broken relationships. She gave it to me that night that we were broken, Robin, and it brought us closer. We talked. We were finally civil toward each other. I finally let you in…" She pauses and takes a shaky breath. "That's why I have to tell you this."

He looks at her softly yet intently into her dark brown eyes, "Regina? What is it?" He asks, concerned as to what she was going to say.

She sniffled, having to regain her composure before she could even start. "Robin…I…when we were enacting the curse, Zelena came by."

"She came by?" He asks in astonishment.

She nods sheepishly, biting nervously at her lips. No one had made her feel like this before. "She messed with the spell. She put a forgetting potion in it, which means starting tomorrow…none of us will…wi-"

She had to stop, cut off by her tears. Robin pulled her into his arms, "You're sure about this?" He asks, his own voice was shaky and weak like hers.

She nods, "She did it so we couldn't remember who we came to defeat. Who we were bringing Emma back for. We won't remember any of the past year, which means I won't remember…any of it with you. With Roland…with the babies…" She whimpers, looking down at her large stomach.

She flutters the tears off of her eyes and down to her cheeks, wishing she would pull herself together. But she couldn't. It was all being taken away from her again, and it wasn't even her fault this time.

She looks over at the stuffed animal behind her, picking it up and putting it up on the pillow above their heads and in between them. They both look up at it, "So…I…could miss their birth?" He asks softly, shocked by this sudden news.

She nods slowly, tears flowing heavily to her eyes again. "Right." She says sadly.

"No…we'll find some way."

"Robin, there is no way. We have to break the curse once we're there…the dark curse. This curse. We just have to figure out how once we're there." She replies.

"Well let's figure out a way-"

"Nothing goes back with us, Robin. At all. Only one pair of clothes and the people…that's all that goes to Storybrooke. It doesn't matter if we figure out a way tonight, because it'll be gone by tomorrow morning. I don't want to spend our last hours together trying to plot an escape."

He brings his hand up to her cheek, cupping it gently. "This can't be happening…I love you too much…" He whispers.

She lets out a sob, loud and clear. "I love you too, Robin. But…we have to know that we'll find each other. That our love is a flame that burns higher than our memories, only that our hearts can see." She whispers, "I love you so much." She says, bringing her hands up to cup his scruffy cheeks as well.

"I don't want to do this…" He says.

"We don't have a choice. The curse will be coming in only hours, and there's nowhere to hide anymore." She explains.

He sniffles, holding back his tears perfectly fine until he saw her sobbing. He didn't like to see this maniacal woman so broken like this. The two lovers and parents-to-be couldn't stop their heavy gazes toward one another. They both knew they couldn't live without each other anymore. They were amazed how much closer these twins brought them, and she didn't know what would've happened without this accident. Their perfect accident.

After a few moments of sad, sullen silence, Regina pulls away from him slightly. "Robin, make love to me. Until we have to go, make love to me, please…" She whispers, almost begging. She just wanted to be as close as she could get to him, and this was how.

His eyes widened, his expression seemed shocked. "Y-You're very...oh well." He says finally, pulling her into him for a deep and enthralling kiss.

"I know I'm pregnant, Robin, if that's what you were trying to spit out. Besides, this high libido is killing me…I've needed a lot of it for a _while._" She admits, letting it slip off of her tongue almost accidentally. She didn't want to be _that_ open to this man.

He laughs and starts lifting her nightgown up from her legs, pulling it up and over her belly to leave it bare. He smiles down at it, looking up her larger yet perfect body. "You're still as stunning as the night I first made love to you."

"With two extra bodies. And a…bit of extra weight." She adds on playfully. A bit? Regina…

He chuckles softly, lifting the nightgown over her head the rest of the way and leaving her bare except for her panties. Those would stay on for a while until they were finished kissing, exploring one another yet again. It felt so good for her swollen body to relax into his arms, feeling like the first time again. And it took their minds off of the memory loss thing for now.

Through the long, love filled night, the curse was still rolling through the trees and hills, through every person's small village...it was all being diminished yet again. But the two lovers didn't even remember that now. They were so caught up in themselves, the way his strong body felt against hers, the way her petite yet…large body felt against his. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Over and over again all night, until finally they couldn't go any more. Their breaths were heavy and their skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Regina had tears under her eyes as she cuddled into Robin's arms, as it had been such an emotional experience for the both of them. She was pretty sure that was the first time she'd _made love._ Not just because of her old ways, but she loved this man. She hated to admit it, but he made her feel whole.

"Robin…I don't want to go…" She whimpers into his chest.

His head rests gently against hers, "I know, my love…I don't either." He whispers, holding back his own tears.

"I can't do it without you. I can't have these children." She murmurs, sniffling again.

He strokes his fingers through her sweaty, long hair. "You're a strong woman, Regina. You can do anything-"

"No…" She interrupts, "Mentally…I need you." She admits.

This was when he knew she was completely broken. She had completely opened up to him just by those three words. She needed him, and he needed her too. "We just have to believe that we'll find each other before that happens, Regina. We have to believe in our love."

The words echoed through her head. "Their love". What was their love? Was their love…making love in each other's arms? Was it saying that they loved each other before they went to bed? Or was it rescuing the other from harm, or helping the other in an emotional struggle. _That _was their love. _That _was how they would find each other.

She sobs out before replying, "I love you, Robin. You have irritated me and aggravated me to this point…where I can't even live without you. Where I don't _want _to live without you."

He kisses her forehead, then letting out his tears. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry, he was a man. But he didn't care. He loved her too. "I would do anything for you, and I've always tried to do everything I could for you. But…we have to be separated, Regina. I love you so much…"

Thunder rolls outside of their cabin – the curse was getting closer. She vigorously shakes her head, her eyes clenched shut as tears rolled down her face. "Please don't go…" She whispers. "I don't want to forget this year…it's been the best one of my life…"

Another loud crack of lightning and the deep rolls of thunder sounded through the room before the purple and green smoke filled everything around them.

This was how they went to Storybrooke. Wrapped in each other's arms, crying in each other's figures. One of his hands resting on her stomach, and one of her hands cupped over his cheek.

* * *

**No...no no no no. :( I'm crying once again.**

**I need your thoughts, please. I know where I'm going with this story, but I want to know how you liked this chapter even though it was really sad. Because there will be some angst-y chapters coming up :/**

**Next chapter peek:**

**Forgetfulness. **

**Confusion.**

**Crying. (From G.)**

**And fighting. Plenty of yelling...**

**I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO EVEN WRITE IT DANG IT.**

**:(**

**Okay. Bye :( Please review and ****_tell me your favorite line please!_**

**Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
